Roxy's Story
by poetic heart 75
Summary: If you've been following the Diva's of Destruction series of stories I've been writing, this is Roxy's story of how she joined the WWE and how D.O.D was formed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody. My name is Roxanne Rodriguez, but you all know me as Diamond Dust. I'm 28 years old and of Puerto Rican decent. I have long brown, curly hair and I was blessed with emerald green eyes. My mother is white and my father is Puerto Rican. My father left my mom when I was 12 years old and I've never heard from him since. My mother is still in my life, but I've sort of disowned her because she doesn't support my wrestling career. She'd rather have it where I was a mom with a husband and a normal 9 to 5 job at a bank or something somewhere. She'd also like it if I were more feminine at times. Well, that's not what I want and I'm a pro-wrestler not a bank teller. If I wanted to get married and have kids I would be there already. I'm not the perfect daughter and she's never going to make me into her perfect daughter. That's why I say I don't have a traditional relationship with my mom.

I grew up in Cincinnati, Ohio and I am best friends with Jessica "The Resident Rocker" Mendez and Madison "Main street" Gilbert. We all bonded because we basically are looking for the same things and have a lot in common. Jessica and I were on CZW together and I went and tried out for ROH with her a couple times, but I didn't really care for ROH so I stuck to CZW and made a lot of friends there. A couple of guys you may know from the Destruction of the Divas of Destruction DVD story and if you have no idea what I'm talking about, Jessica and I tag teamed against The Switchblade Conspiracy. They are better known as Sammy Callahan and Jon Moxley. Jon Moxley is now known as Dean Ambrose.

So, as I said, my father left me and my mother when I was 12 and the last thing I heard he was living in New York and had two other kids. I have a sister and a brother who I've never even met and I have no desire to ever meet back up with my father. I sometimes wonder about my sister and brother and what became of them. I mean, I did the usual look around the internet and picked up little things here and there, but there was never any contact made officially between us.

_Flashback_

My tag team partner and I are getting ready to go out and face our favorite opponents The Switch Blade Conspiracy when Jessica pulls me aside right before we go out.

Roxy: "What's up, Rocker?"

Jessica: "Dude, there is this chick looking for you and she looks like she could be your sister. It's scary."

Roxy: "We have a match. She can wait until it's over to talk to me."

Jessica: "Is she your sister? I've noticed her at a couple of our shows cheering for you in the front rows."

Roxy: "Rocker, I've never met my sister or brother. The asshole moved to New York when I was 12 never to be seen again."

Jessica: "Then how do you know about them if you've never met them?"

Roxy: "There is this new found invention and it's called the internet. You click on links and it tells you information about people you've never even met. It's really awesome."

Jessica: "All right, smart ass. I'm just trying to figure you out. We've been tagging for about a year now and I've never even met any of your family let alone seen someone who could be a distant relative."

Roxy: "I don't have a traditional family relationship with anyone. I've told you this before."

Jessica: "Yes I know. You've told me about her. That's why I asked about your sister. This chick looks like your sister big time."

Roxy: "Is she brown?"

Jessica: "She looked mixed like you."

Roxy: "I know who you're talking about. I've met her as a fan. She loves Diamond Dust and she loves our sisterhood out there."

Jessica: "So are you going to talk to her outside of being a fan here?"

Roxy: "That's something I will mull over in the ring and depending on how I feel when I get done I'll approach her."

Jessica: "All right Diamond Dust. Let's do this."

She gives me a fist bump and a half hug not wanting to break character before we go out to kick some ass. Our favorite opponents are out there The Switchblade Conspiracy. That's another thing CZW does different from WWE. They allow females to fight the men out there and get just as beat up and bloody as the men. That's why I joined CZW. I feel equal out there. Nobody treats me different because I'm female and wrestling. Sammy Callahan is the legal man and Mox is on the outside.

Sammy: "Oh mommy is allowing you out of your playpen tonight?"

Roxy: "Fuck you, Callahan. I'm going to rip off your head and pissed down your throat."

Sammy: "Damn, I love when a female talks dirty to me."

I lunge at him and we lock up. I hit him with my Diamond Duster which is basically like The Famouser, but it's got my own twist on it. He goes down to the mat and is surprised to find out this small looking lady has the impact of a man his size. He gets up and goes after me with a counter move of his own. He got me down twice before I tagged in Jess. Of course he tagged in Mox.

Mox: "What the matter, darling? You afraid you're going to lose this one?"

Jessica: "Fuck no. I'll never lose a match to you and that dirty street rat."

They lock up and Mox tries to bite Jess like he does his male opponents and she takes out his knees with a swift kick. He goes down and she knees him square in the head.

Roxy: "That's what I'm talking about Rocker. Kick his ass like the street dog he is."

Sammy: "Shut the fuck up."

I flip Sammy off and Mox gets Jess in his famous chicken wing.

Mox: "Yeah. How do you like that, Rocker?"

Jessica: "I'm not tapping out so forget it."

She counter acts his move by kicking out his legs again. He gets on his knees and she uses her back to somehow hit him in the stomach with her ass which breaks the chicken wing freeing her arm.

Mox: "Tired of wrestling yet, darling? It feels like your trying to get sexual out here."

Jessica: "If you're in to tasting your spleen."

She goes for a flying kick off the ropes and kicks Mox square in the head and take him down. The match heats up and she pins Mox giving us the win.

"Your winners of this match Diamond Dust and The Resident Rocker Jessica Mendez."

We celebrate our win and the match is over. We head backstage to get cleaned up and I see my sister backstage. We haven't officially been introduced as sisters due to my disbelief in her story, but I had a feeling. Her name is Melina.

Roxy: "Hey Melina. What's cooking good looking?"

Melina: "Hey Diamond Dust. Can we talk for a minute?"

Roxy: "Sure. Anything for my number one fan."

I put my arm around her and we go sit in the common area where most of us eat.

Melina: "This isn't a wrestling related conversation."

Roxy: "It's all right. We can talk real life. What's up?"

Melina: "Do you know a Frank Rodriguez?"

Roxy: "Frank Rodriquez is the donor of sperm that created my DNA. He was married to my mother until I was 12 and then I never saw or heard from him ever again."

Melina: "He's my father too. I'm your sister. I grew up in New York with Frank and my brother Mark."

Roxy: "I sort of looked for him and his family online, but you know how those searches are. I read the minimal information available."

Melina: "Well, look no further. You found me."

Roxy: "It's more like you found me. I found a name and some pictures on the Internet and then made no attempt to make any further contact. Wow, I'm a little mind blown right now. My mother is a good woman and took care of me up until I moved out at 18 to go to college. We don't have a traditional relationship because she doesn't approve of my wrestling lifestyle and basically wants me to have a regular 9-5 job and have a husband and kids."

Melina: "If you wanted a husband and kids you'd have one. It's not her call to make."

Roxy: "Thank you. Someone else understands how I feel. As for the 9-5 I never liked traditional corporate jobs. Being a prowrestler is a good job and it will eventually pay good money. I can feel it."

Melina: "Yes. You will make good money someday. You're just starting out right now. Give it some time."

Roxy: "You know she asked me if I was gay because I liked wrestling over anything traditional like cooking or dressing up in dresses and skirts."

Melina: "Your mother sounds like a real prize. You're not gay because you don't wear skirts and dresses and not everyone can cook. Sewing is an ancient skill that they don't even teach anymore now a day. How old are you?"

Roxy: "28 and you?"

Melina: "22 and Mark is 24."

Roxy: "Ok, little sis. I'm going to go get cleaned up and then we can go have dinner or something and get caught up. I can tell you more about Abby and you can tell me about you and Mark. You have to excuse me, but I have no use for my sperm donor. He's an asshole to me."

Melina: "I'm not here to play Frank's advocate. If he wants to reconnect with you he can do it on his own. As for Mark, I can call him and have him meet up with us if you want."

Roxy: "Hell yeah. Bring him over. I'd love to meet the dude."

I hug Melina and head back to the locker room to clean up. I sat on the bench in front of my locker for a good 10 minutes just letting it sink in. Jessica comes out of the shower area in her towel and starts to get dressed. Her locker opening snaps me back into reality.

Roxy: "Holy shit."

Jessica: "What happened? You seem lost."

Roxy: "Try I'm in deep shock."

Jessica: "What happened?"

Roxy: "That woman who's been my number one fan all this time is my sister and she is calling my brother so we can meet up at Denny's right now. I'm fucking spinning my wheels right now. I should be showered and in my street clothes but I've been sitting here staring at my locker going "Dude, I have a brother and a sister. 24 and 21." This blows my mind and she wants to hear about the bitch."

Jessica: "What about the asshole?"

Roxy: "Who gives a fuck? He's irrelevant to our relationship."

Jessica: "That's insane. Why does she care about the bitch?"

Roxy: "She wants to get to know me and the bitch is a part of me. So, I have to talk about Abby."

Jessica: "I still can't get used to the fact that you don't say mom or dad."

Roxy: "I don't have a dad. I have a sperm donor. Fathers love and take care of their children equally not just the new family."

Jessica: "I feel you. Not everyone has my mom and dad who both care."

I finally grab my shower stuff and go get cleaned up. I need a drink and a joint right now. I bet I could get one from Mox or Sammy. I put on lotion and get dressed. I finally feel ready to meet my brother.

Meanwhile, Jessica goes out where Melina is sitting.

Melina: "What's up, Rocker?"

Jessica: "Please, you're my best friend's sister. It's Jessica or Jess."

Melina: "All right Jess. What's up?"

Jessica: "Not much. I'm just waiting on your sister. She's a little taken back by this sister revelation here."

Melina: "Of course she is. I just found out today I had a sister. I knew Diamond Dust as a wrestler I never in a million years thought she'd be my sister."

Jessica: "I can imagine how you're feeling right now."

Mox comes out of the men's locker room in his normal street clothes.

Mox: "Hey there, darling. What are you still doing hanging around here?"

Jessica: "Hey Mox. I'm waiting on Roxy."

Mox: "She's slow. You two are usually gone by now."

Jessica: "You're girl has had hell of a night. Mox, this is Melina. Melina, this is Jon Moxley."

Melina: "Nice to meet you, Jon."

Mox: "Likewise, darling. Damn, you and Roxy look like sisters. That's fucking crazy."

Melina: "I am her sister. We just met today."

Mox: "Shit, I thought my family was fucked up."

He lights up a cigarette.

Mox: "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Melina: "No. I'm a smoker."

Mox: "OK, cool. So how did you find Roxy?"

Melina: "I've been coming to her matches and watching her work as a fan."


	2. Chapter 2

Mox hears his text go off on his phone.

Mox: "Excuse me for a minute."

He looks at his text message and it's me from inside the locker room.

"I need a joint and a few drinks. Are you busy later?"

He starts smiling and answers me.

"Hell no I'm not busy. Let me know when you're finished with the family reunion "

"All right. I'll text you when I'm done."

Mox "Laters baby."

"Yes. Laters."

I take a deep breath and gather my stuff. I come out of the locker room with my best smile on my face.

Jessica: "Are you doing all right?"

Roxy: "Yeah. I'm awesome, Jess. Let's get our grub on. I'm starving."

Jessica: "I heard that."

We head over to Denny's and get a booth. We order our drinks and about 20 minutes later Melina comes in with a guy dressed in black chucks, jeans and a black Switchblade Conspiracy shirt. I smile because my brother supports my current man and his tag partner. He looks up and his brown eyes meet my emerald green ones. My mouth falls open in surprise at how much he looks exactly like I remembered Frank looking.

Roxy: "He looks exactly like my Punk ass father. How am I supposed to refrain from talking down his father in front of him?"

Jessica: "Just breathe. Everything will turn out just fine."

Roxy: "I have no idea what he knows about me."

Jessica: "Well, here they come."

Melina: "Jessica, Roxy this is my brother Mark. Mark, this is Jessica and our sister Roxy."

Mark: "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jess. I'm a huge Resident Rocker fan. I love your tag team action together in the ring."

Jessica: "Thank you, Mark. That's awesome of you to say. Now, as the best friend of someone who I consider a sister welcome to our family."

Mark: "Thank you. I've been thinking about my other sister for a while now. It was actually Melina who found out how to get in contact with Roxy."

Roxy: "Hello Mark. It's great to finally meet you. I've been thinking about you guys too. I told Melina I looked online and found some information, but I never got in contact because I have no interest what so ever in getting in contact with The Sperm donor."

Mark: "I understand that and I have no interest in a happy family reunion. I just want the kids to know each other and have a relationship."

Roxy: "Then come, sit at our table."

They sit down and the waitress comes over and they order drinks and we put in our food orders as well. I feel like I'm in a movie watching someone else's life play out. It hasn't sunk in that those are my siblings sitting across the table from me. The resemblance to my sperm donor and his son was creepy and I wanted to bolt away from him, but I had to be fare because Mark can't help who he looks like any more then I can help looking like the egg donor.

Jessica: "It seems like all life changing moments revolve around food with me."

Roxy: "It gives you a distraction. If things turn pear shape you can always start talking about the food or the ambiance in the restaurant."

Melina: "Does it feel awkward to sit here with us?"

Jessica: "A little. I mean, I'm not a blood relative and I'm sitting here with three blood relatives trying to reunite."

Roxy: "Well, as you always tell me, family doesn't stop with blood. Family is people you are close to and love and would ride or die for."

Jessica: "Yes. That's true and I stand by that statement here too."


	3. Chapter 3

Melina: "How about you, Roxy? Do you feel awkward around us?"

Roxy: "I eat awkward for breakfast. I'll be fine once I get to know you both."

Our food comes and I am welcomed by the distraction. I can focus on my food and not on the huge lump that was forming in my throat threatening to choke off all of my oxygen. I've dreamed of reuniting with my sister and brother and I've dreamed of us instantly clicking and bonding and just talking like we've known each other all our lives and not all of 10 minutes here. It felt really good to be surrounded by people who loved me again. I also fought off the fact that Mark reminded me of the Sperm donor because if I sat and stared at his face I would just blurt out everything that was bothering me about his father right there at the table. Mark didn't deserve me dumping my father issues on him. He's not Frank and he has none of his qualities so far that I can tell. He seemed sweet and was probably just like his mother. I bet she was a loving parent unlike mine.

Roxy: "So, how about your mom?"

Mark: "My mom is 50 and she's of Puerto Rican decent same as Dad. So, we are full blooded Puerto Rican. Her name is Lidia and she speaks Spanish and English both. We were raised speaking both. We prefer to speak to each other in English. That's our first language."

Roxy: "Good because I only know English. Abby, my mom only speaks English and she used to get mad at Frank when he'd go off in Spanish like Ricky Ricardo did to Lucy when he got mad. She's a white girl all the way through unlike me. I'm half and half and I know both languages. I was raised with my white family though. I never knew any of Frank's family. I'm sure I have a grandma and a grandpa somewhere who knew me for 6 years before he checked out."

I stabbed at some eggs and attempted to put them in my mouth. I had to feed myself before the emotions decided to take over and force me to leave the restaurant in the middle of all this.

Mark: "You do have a grandma and grandpa. They live in New York in the Bronx and you have 6 cousins by another Aunt."

Roxy: "6 cousins by another Aunt. I don't know any of my family other than Abby and her family."

Melina: "My mom's sister had the 6 kids. Her name is Jayda and she has 3 boys and 3 girls."

Roxy: "Jesus, Lord this is becoming a big huge family and I just got to meet you two."

This sounded like the beginning of an introduction to about 100 people I never even knew were on the planet let alone related to me. The urge to run away was starting to settle.

Melina: "Oh, Aunt Jayda is the fun Aunt. She took us out everywhere when we were younger. She even took me out for my first drink when I turned 21. It was actually an awesome experience."

Roxy: "I wish I had a storybook of wonderful tales to tell you about Abby, but I really don't have anything good to say about the woman. She hated me and she hated the fact that I went out and became a wrestler. I rebelled against her and fought everything she liked about me. I graduated high school with honors and got accepted into Michigan State where I met Jess and our other friend, Maddie. Her mother, the grandma I grew up with was strict and tried to help Abby raise me into a "proper lady" and my mother wasn't having it. She didn't like the fact that Grandma Helen was telling her how to raise her child. Grandma Helen didn't like the fact that she would fight with her in front of me. Frank was the calm one and he kept Abby calm most of the time, but she's very wild and he got pissed off at her on more than one occasion because she wouldn't act like a proper wife to him. It was only a matter of time before he left her. I was a young kid and I didn't understand what was going on with the two of them. I just knew when I got older I was never going to argue like that with my husband and I was never going to treat my child the way I was treated."

Jessica was right about one thing. Food does provide a distraction when you're trying not to just yell out "My egg donor was a class A bitch. I hated you're father and I didn't belong in that family anywhere."

Melina: "So, Abby was an abusive mother."

Roxy: "She never ever struck me. Frank never ever struck me either. It was an emotional roller coaster living with the two of them and it constantly felt like I was being pulled in two directions. I wanted to live with my Grandma because at least she didn't argue with Grandpa constantly."

Melina: "Damn, I'm sorry to hear that."

Roxy: "It's all right. I'm over it. That was years ago and I am a stronger and braver person for having gone through it. I also vowed once I got big in the WWE that I'd tell them all to go straight to hell."

I still would like to do that, but for some unexplained reason I never did. I guess I learned to forgive as I got older.

Mark: "That sounds nothing like the Frank I grew up with."

Roxy: "I'm going to stop you, Mark. Frank is a very sore spot with me and I'd really like to ring his neck, but murder isn't legal and that would leave you fatherless. So, if you're about to tell me how perfect your life with him is and how you two went to baseball games and stuff I'm just going to say "I know" and move on. You resemble him too so it really makes it sore for me."

I kept telling myself not to get pissed off and not to go off in this restaurant. They had no idea the evil side of Frank existed and if they did, they sure as hell wouldn't ask me to talk about it. I feel a little better because at least I told Mark calmly that he reminded me of Frank and I was just trying to get passed that before he started heaping on the sweet talk about him.

Mark: "I'm sorry my father is a sore spot for you. He just was very loving to me and took really good care of us."

Roxy: "I'm glad he was and I'm glad you both love him."

Melina: "He really did a number on you growing up."

Roxy: "Yeah. You could say that. That's why I don't call him Dad because he was never a Dad to me. He was an asshole and that's how I remember him being. An asshole who loved to cuss in Spanish and every time I hear someone getting pissed off in Spanish my hair on the back of my neck stand up and prickles."

We finish eating and pay the bill. Melina and Mark give me their contact information so we can keep in touch and we hug each other and part ways for the evening. I sigh a huge sigh of relief once they are in their car and gone.

Jessica: "Are you all right?"

Roxy: "I am now. I feel better now that I don't have to relieve memory lane with those two. The fact that they can sit there and give me normal family stories and talk about how loving he is towards them makes me wants to slap him upside his head as hard as humanly possible. I feel like yelling "Wake up. He's an asshole" and shaking the two of them, but they never saw the side I saw and I never saw dad of the year that they saw. So, it's pointless."

Jessica: "It's OK to have different view- points on him."

Roxy: "It doesn't make it any easier."


	4. Chapter 4

The family reunion dispersed and everyone headed home. Jessica and I headed back to our place we shared together. This is the time period when Madison lived in New Orleans and had hit it big on the scene over there. So Jess and I decided we'd do the roommate thing.

Jessica is very laid back person and very easy to live with. She has very simple rules to follow. Clean up your own mess and call her if you're not coming home so she can lock up and not worry about you coming in and making noise. Sounds like common sense, right? She doesn't even mind when I come home drunk or if I bring company home as long as we respect her.

I'm an easy going person as well and the respect goes both ways. If we don't bug each other it's all good. If someone does something the other person doesn't like we discuss it like adults and try not to yell too much. We knock on a closed door even if nobody is in said room. We have a dog named Ruby. She started out as Jess guard dog before I moved in. The neighborhood is good Ruby is just encase something happens and we need extra help.

We get home and I fall out on the couch.

Jessica: "Seriously? Are you that stressed out? It felt like it went well in there. They were cool."

Roxy: "They were awesome people. I love my brother and sister. I just have to let reality catch up. I still feel like I watched that on TV through someone else's eyes."

Jessica: "It was sort of surreal."

Roxy: "You do get it."

Jessica: "Yes I get it and I get that you no more wanted to talk about Abby and Frank then you wanted to have brain surgery."

Roxy: "That was having brain surgery without anesthetic. I was afraid Mark was going to start trying to sell me on how awesome his dad is and I was going to go off on how much of a dick he was to me and my mom. Thank God we didn't."

Jessica: "You started to get a little snippy with him when he said he was very loving to him and his sister."

Roxy: "That's why I stopped took a breath and told him Frank was a sore spot with me and I couldn't take any happy tales about him."

Jessica: "You handled that very well and sober."

Roxy: "Yes and it hurt to be sober and do that too."

Jessica: "You'll be fine."

Roxy: "I need my man."

Jessica: "You have fun with that. I'm going to hit the gym."

Roxy: "Ok. I'm not coming home tonight so feel free to lock up and stuff later."

Jessica: "I figured that out when you said you needed Mox."

Roxy: "Thank you for being there for me today. I seriously needed you."

Jessica: "That's what family is for, anytime."

I hug her and she goes to her room to gather her stuff. My phone goes off and Mox is texting me.

Mox: "I got the beer and the pot."

Roxy: "OK. I'll be there in a few. I just got home."

Mox: "OK. Hurry over. I miss you."

Roxy: "OK. Be there in 20."

I grab my purse and keys and get in my car. I do most of my thinking when I am alone and driving. So, the 20 minute drive will do my brain some good. As I am driving the evening plays back for me and every emotion comes forward

Before I realize it, my cheeks are wet with tears. I didn't even realize I needed to cry until right now. What a hot mess. I feel so mixed up. I thought love was supposed to make you feel good not cry like a baby. There is too much confusion going on inside me. The only thing I'm sure of is I will get a huge hug when I knock on that door. Maybe two hugs if Sammy is there which I am sure he is.

Here's a surprising fact about Sammy. He is actually a loving and caring dude. Yeah. He gives hugs and kisses and advice. Most of the hard asses out there have hearts of gold and love with everything they are. Sammy is one of those guys. He's also one hell of a best friend.

I pull into Jon's drive-way and park. I pull myself together and put on my best "Nothing is wrong with me" face and take a deep breath to shake off the tears. I hate crying in front of people so I try to act like I don't do it. My brave shell cracks on occasion and Jon usually sees straight through it and helps me get everything worked out. That's why he never asks me why when I say I need him.

I knock on the door and Sammy answers the door.

Sammy: "Roxy, come on in girlfriend."

Roxy: "Hey Sammy."

I hug him and I come in. Jon is coming out of the kitchen. He just ordered us all pizza.

Jon: "Hey babe. You made it. I just ordered pizza."

He kisses me and hugs me.

Roxy: "Of course I did. Why wouldn't I make it over here?"

Jon: "Because maybe you'd want to spend the night with your new sister and brother getting to know them."

Roxy: "We had dinner together with Jess and they talked about different things and we're really cool people. I just could've done without the rehashing of my father and mothers relationship raising me. That's not a part of my life I like to talk about and my brother, Mark is Frank's mini me. So I have to stare at his likeness while he says how Frank was nothing but loving and raised them with love."

Jon: "Shit happens. Sometimes you have to take the good with the bad and just come out on top as a better person."

Roxy: "I know."

He hands me a beer and I sit on the couch. Sammy sits in the recliner next to the couch and Jon sits next to me of course. We probably have 20 minutes before the pizza arrives. Sammy gives me a serous looking face that kind of made me take notice. He doesn't often get too serious.

Sammy: "Make me a promise."

Roxy: "Who, me?"

Sammy: "Yes. Can you make me a promise?"

Roxy: "Yeah, Sammy. What's up? You know you're one of my best friends."

Sammy: "Well, I know I'm the last person who should be judging someone. So, just take this as friendly words based on a situation that I'm neutral to."

Roxy: "Ok. No judgement."

Sammy: "I love you and I love that you are reuniting with your family, but I don't want to see you fall into the blame game with this. So that said, promise me you won't lose your mind over this."

Roxy: "I love you too, Sammy. I'm not going to fall into the blame game or lose my mind. I promise. I asked to smoke out with you guys because I need to chill and my mind is a busy place."

Sammy: "Ok. I'm just making sure you meant what you said."

Jon: "It's a joint not brain surgery, dude."

Sammy: "Yeah and she doesn't usually smoke out with us."

Jon: "No worries. She's going to be just fine. I'm here with her."

Roxy: "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm not going to become a full on pot head or anything. I'm grown enough to handle it."

Sammy: "Ok. Even if you did I'd make sure you still had a job at CZW."

He lights up the joint and moves closer so we can pass it between us. I smoke cigarettes so this doesn't feel any different at first.

Jon: "There aren't really any restrictions at CZW right now. So, I can't see how her becoming a pot head would affect her job as a wrestler."

Roxy: "I think it's sweet. He cares about me like he cares about you and I see where it would affect my wrestling a lot. That's why I chose a day when I don't have to wrestle the next day. I already feel like I'm high. I can't imagine wrestling like this. I'd bleed out."

Sammy: "It numbs the pain in the ring."

Jon: "Not really. I still feel it like I'm sober."

Sammy: "This is the only time Roxy ever tells me I'm sweet too."

Roxy: "Yeah. Whatever you say, dude. You're so weird."

As predicted the pizza showed up 20 minutes later.

_end flash back_

Present day, I had a wild couple of years with Mox and Sammy. We were tight and when Sammy got clean I was happy and supportive. When Mox left for Florida I drove him to the airport. I had no idea if I would ever see either of them again. Mox assured me I'd see him on TV every day real soon. I told him it wouldn't be the same. I loved him then and I love Dean Ambrose now. I missed him like a piece of my heart was gone for a good 3 years. I dated, but I never really fell in love again. At least, I didn't feel like I fell in love again. It wasn't fair to the guy because I still loved Jon even though he wasn't there.

Sammy on the other hand I haven't seen again in years. Last time I heard he was on NXT, but left because of creative differences. It's kind of weird to see them both now all cleaned up. Can you imagine what I was thinking when Maddie called me to come to WWE? I had no idea I'd be meeting back up with my first love.

Now, I'm living in Chicago with Jessica and Maddie both in a condo. We'd get together and watch Raw and Smack Down and cheer Maddie on as she kicked asses and took names. The problem is Jessica and I both picked up on something missing with the divas. The male superstars had great story lines and epic matches. They got top billing at the pay previews and other main events.

You didn't see a whole lot of diva action and what was put through seemed dumbed down and just not as good as the guys. Jessica sat and hatched out all types of different diva matches with me and I even joked and said she'd make a better manager then the current one. So, just a typical Monday night when Maddie called and said she was on her way to Chicago.

That turned out to be the week off that changed both Jessica and my careers for the good. Divas of Destruction were born and we had our first match The Bellas and Eva Marie. D.O.D killed them and I came running into the backstage area like I always do after a match. I smack face first into a man wearing a black vest. I look up and see a very familiar face.

_flashback_

Dean: "Whoa, where's the fire?"

I rub my face.

Roxy: "Ouch. I am so sorry. I didn't even see you."

Dean: "Are you OK?"

I shook it off. No blood and no bruises so no foul.

Roxy: "Yeah. I'm good. I took worse hits out there. It's all good."

Dean looks at me like he remembers my face from somewhere other than just around backstage. A light of recognition goes off in his head and I start smiling from ear to ear. I knew he hadn't forgot who I was or about our relationship.

Dean: "You're Diamond Dust."

Roxy: "Yes. I am Roxy Diamond Dust Rodriguez. You're Dean Ambrose of The Shield."

Dean: "Yes. I used to wrestle by Jon Moxley on the CZW circuit about 8 years ago."

Roxy: "Switchblade Conspiracy with Sammy Callahan. Hell yeah, I totally remember all that and I remember you too."

Dean: "Wow, 8 years is a long ass time. You look good."

Roxy: "You too. I've missed you. I never thought we'd see each other again."

He finally gives me a huge hug and kisses my cheek. I missed those huge hugs of his. They always made me feel better after a long as hell day and this was no different.

Dean: "I told you I'd end up in WWE and you'd see me all the time."

Roxy: "Yeah. I remember you saying that. Now here you are. Are you still close with Sammy?"

Dean: "Yeah. That's my other brother. He's working over at NXT right now."

Roxy: "Wow, I can't believe "Mr. I'll never go corporate" joined NXT."

Dean: "He needs the money. Bills add up."

Roxy: "Yeah. I relate to that."

Dean: "Wow, I can't believe you're back in my life and leave it to me to have a girlfriend when I met up with you again."

Roxy: "It's been 8 years. I expected you to move on. It wouldn't surprise me if you were engaged and had kids either."

Dean: "Nope and no kids either. Just a girlfriend and her name is Kenzie. She's going to freak out when she hears your back."

Roxy: "Yeah and probably not in a good way if you told her our story."

Dean: "Which I have and you're probably right, but this is a professional situation. I can't control the divas that come in and out of here. I had no idea they were talking about hiring you. I heard about the D.O.D concept, but I only knew Maddie was one of them and she was going to surprise us with the other two."

Roxy: "Surprise. It's me and Jess."

Dean: "Yeah. Surprise is right."

So, that night Dean called Kenzie and told her about me and my return to the WWE and he came back from the phone call looking like it didn't go over too well. We were waiting for the SUV to come take us back to the hotel and at this point, Maddie and Jessica have bonded with Seth and Roman too. So, it wasn't unusual to see the 6 of us all together after a show hanging out.

Roxy: "What happened?"

Dean: "She knows and she's not too happy about it. She doesn't like the idea of you and I spending 300 days out of the year together on the road."

Roxy: "She does realize we aren't alone right?"

Dean: "Yeah. She just knows how lonely it gets and she also has a job that keeps her on the road. So, she can't always come to where I am."

Roxy: "She's going to have to realize you can't be alone just because she's worried you'll wander away with me."

Dean: "I'm not going to wander away with you or run away or wander off."

Roxy: "Sounds to me like your lady love is looking for a way out of your relationship and she's using my return as an excuse."

Dean: "I don't understand women. Why is it right when I fall in love or open my heart to someone they suddenly want out? Everyone I love runs away eventually."


	5. Chapter 5

Roxy: "I remember when you met Kenzie."

_Flash back_

We're in New Orleans and its Mardi gras time. Madison lives in Louisiana so; we decided we wanted to go visit her. Madison is starting to get her reputation and her name out there in the WWE world. Of course, having the friends that she has doesn't hurt her chances. We're chilling back at her condo when she walks in from her evening work out with a puzzled look on her face.

Madison: "You'll never guess who I ran into at Main Street Cross Fit right now."

Jessica: "Hmm let me think real hard on that one. Seth Rollins?"

Madison: "Really? How the hell did you know that?"

Jessica: "WWE is having the Royal Rumble out here this year and Seth is a magnet for Cross Fit gyms. He can sniff them out in his sleep. I honestly believe that."

Madison: "I doubt that, but he was at the gym with Dean, Roman and my old trainer, CM Punk."

Jessica: "Old trainer and current longest running WWE Champ to date."

Madison: "Yes. That's the same guy. Anyway, there's a ring over there. So, I challenged Seth to a go a few rounds with me because I remember wrestling with Tyler Black and he didn't hold back anything when we wrestled in ROH. So, I figured what the hell? Let's see if he's rusty or if he'll bust out the flying Ninja on me."

Jessica: "He's not rusty. I promise you that much. He's awesome as ever out there."

Madison: "So, we lock up and just as I am about to take him down I hear applause and that sarcastic voice that grates my nerves."

Jessica: "Dean Ambrose. Did he try to obnoxiously hug you and call you "darling"?"

Madison: "No. He smirked and asked Seth why he let a female kick his ass."

Jessica: "Seriously? He remembers you from ROH and from CZW when you'd come to pick Roxy and me up from the matches."

Madison: "He didn't act like he had a clue who I was. I was just some opponent taking on his boy."

Jessica: "Wow. He's a better actor then I thought."

Roxy: "Who says he's acting? Jon Moxley drank and got high with Sammy Callahan. It's not unusual if he totally blacked out those 8 years at CZW."

Jessica: "No. I'm not buying it. Yeah, he was drunk a lot of the time, but he had his conscious about him."

Roxy: "He looks so much healthier now. The WWE is not ready for Jon Moxley at least not in the PG 13 Authority era."

Jessica: "I have to agree on that one. They'd shit bricks if he started doing the shit he did in CZW."

Madison: "They've been there done that with the blood and violence. That's why they're trying to make things all PG 13 now. As for Mox, he was dubbed Dean Ambrose now and he had to tone down his intense violence he loved so much back then."

Roxy: "We used to joke that he belonged in the Attitude Era because he'd reign as Hardcore Champ."

Jessica: "He'd give Cactus Jack a run for his money and the fan girls would lose their minds."

Roxy: "Yeah. Especially the way he bragged about loving loose women and beer. He loved to swear too so yeah I think he'd fit in, but unfortunately, that's not how things went."

Madison: "He's going to freak out when he sees us all together again."

Roxy: "Wow, I'm going to reunite with the love of my life again. This ought to be interesting tonight."

Jessica: "So, what did he say to you at the gym?"

Madison: "Nothing really. He just said he was going to help Seth beat the dude's ass who was wrestling him until he saw me and Roman stood there as usual."

Roxy: "That's there M.O. The Shield likes to do everything together."

Madison: "Roman had to say they don't do everything together and I proposed we all go out for Mardi Gras tonight and they said they'd love to go."

Roxy: "Oh sure. I love how you casually drop that."

Madison: "What? It's a bar crawl. It's not like I asked them all to marry me. Punk and Amy are going too."

Roxy: "And two straight edger's. This is going to be an interesting night. I bet I can make Dean remember me."

Jessica: "He never forgot any of us. He just hasn't seen any of us in a while. You act like he caught amnesia."

Roxy: "No. They just turned Mox into a frat boy with bad acting skills. You can so tell he's trying to stay bad ass, but it's just not coming as natural as it did before."

Madison: "That's because he has no sensor and they're making him use his sensor with the PG-13 thing."

So, we all get dressed up and head out to meet up with the guys on Bourbon Street. I put on my best WWE fan girl face and try not to lead on that I remember the huge history between Mox and me. If Dean brings it up, then I'll be happy. Then Seth starts going down memory lane with ROH stories.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean: "I'm surprised we all haven't run into each other professionally before this."

Jessica: "We have."

Dean: "Who specifically?"

Jessica: "You, me, Roxy and Sammy."

Dean: "Sammy as in Sammy Callahan?"

Jessica: "Yes. As in Switchblade Conspiracy verses The Resident Rocker and Diamond Dust."

Dean: "Holy shit. I haven't heard that name in over 8 years. We had some seriously hellacious matches together."

Jessica: "Yeah. We sure did and you marveled that two women went up against you two and lived."

Roxy: "Just because we have boobs doesn't make us weak."

Dean: "Oh my God. You're Roxanne Rodriguez otherwise known as Diamond Dust. Dude, I am so sorry I didn't recognize you sooner."

Roxy: "You were drunk most of the time in those days. I'm surprised you remember anything."

Dean: "Yeah. I got through it like that. Wow, I never thought I'd run into my ex- girlfriend like this."

Roxy: "What, in a bar or in a professional WWE environment?"

Dean: "All of the above. Damn, you look amazing."

Roxy: "Right back at you. Looks like you got your big WWE break you were looking for."

Dean: "Yeah at the cost of Mox. They just wouldn't let me keep that name because there were a million Jon's in the WWE already. So, I took on Dean Ambrose. It's growing on me. I just have to get used to people addressing me as Dean in public."

Seth: "It's no stranger then hearing people address me as Tyler or Seth. As long as they aren't calling me an asshole I'm good."

Dean: "That doesn't work with me because I've been known to answer to "asshole" before and start a fight."

Roxy: "Yeah. I remember those days."

I have no idea which bar it was, but I know I had about four drinks and was carrying a big tall yard glass with something called a Hand Grenade in it and it was strong. Dean kept telling me to down it. Yeah, that wasn't happening. It's frozen and I'm not trying to get a killer brain freeze. Not to mention I'd be crawling if I downed all that at once. Jessica and Madison were helping me drink it, but Jessica had her own drink her and Rollins were sharing.

We like what they called, girlie drinks, but I can shoot whiskey and drink beer just as well and I impressed Jon back in the heavy drinking days. Of course, now he says he only drinks beer. It's all good. I've mellowed too.

Like I said, I have no idea what the name of the bar is, but I called it The Saints because it had all kinds of stuff related to The Saints in it. I'm not a sports fan by any stretch of the imagination, but I do know certain teams and people. Roman busted my balls for not knowing my football.

I laugh him off because who really cares? Seriously, it's not mandatory that every human knows football. So, we're in this bar I've dubbed The Saints and we're doing what we do best. Drinking and talking shit to each other. Suddenly, the playful side of The Shield starts to surface.

Seth: "Dude, you talk all this shit about what you used to do. Is Mox an excuse to loosen up and go nuts?"

Dean: "Hell no. I have fun and get loose still. I'm not dead or 90."

Seth: "Ok. Prove it then."

Dean: "What? No, I don't have to prove anything. I'm not some 12 year old trying to impress the older kids."

Seth: "Take a look around you."

He looks around and notices a group of women eyeing him like they want to hit on him, but the presence of 4 women intimidated them and kept them away.

He smiles his million dollar smile and nods an encouraging silent "Hey" there way to which they raise their glasses and smile back.

Dean: "Good looking out, baby brother."

Seth: "I thought you'd like that."

This is Jon in "single trying to be a player" mode. I laughed at him and he winked at me like "It's just flirting".

Jessica: "So who's going to grow a pair first?"

Seth: "I bet you a fire ball shot the blonde comes over first followed by the stacked brunette."

Jessica: "I vote stacked brunette first followed by Blondie once she sees her friend is in."

Seth: "The third one will go straight for Roman. She looks brave."

Jessica: "You don't want any of that?"

Seth: "I'm already flirting with a lady. They won't hit on me."

So, a few minutes later, shots magically show up at the table and before we know it, the ladies start wandering over. Jessica won the bet by the way and Seth did get hit on.

Amy and Punk disappeared. I assume they went back home after a long night of walking. A bar crawl isn't as fun when you're not drinking. So, the stacked brunette is collecting beads and if you know anything about Mardi gras and what women do for beads, we saw a lot of boobs. At this point, Dean is feeling lose. So, the brunette is named Melissa

Melissa: "Dude, nobody gives a fuck if a man takes off his shirt in a bar full of drunken people."

Dean: "I'm going to have to disagree. All these ladies have been looking at tits all night long. It would be a welcomed distraction to see a guy hop on the bar and start strip teasing for them."

Melissa: "I bet there are more drunk dudes then drunken females in here."

Dean: "Maybe, but once I'm on the bar more ladies will wander in."

Melissa: "Do you plan on flashing your dick because that's the only way women will notice."

Dean: "I will prove to you that a guy doesn't have to whip out his dick to get a drunken woman's attention or multiple not drunk women."

Melissa: "If one sober chick gives you any play without flashing her I'll take you home."

Dean: "One sober chick, huh."

Melissa: "Yes. One sober chick out of millions of women here."

Dean: "You're all my witnesses."

We all nod our approval and Dean's face lights up like Christmas morning.

Dean: "You're on, darling. Get ready to pay up, sweetheart."

He jumps up from the table and gets up on the bar. We all gather around and shout our encouragement to him. He's working the crowd like a natural. There actually were some men giving him money as well as women. He catered to them as well. Melissa looked like she wasn't expecting the guys to approach him at all.

A skinny dark haired chick gets up on the bar with him and he starts dancing with her.

Dean: "What's your name, beautiful? I love your Ice blue eyes."

Kenzie: "Thank you and my name is Kenzie."

Dean: "My name is Jon, but they call me Dean Ambrose."

Kenzie: "Why do they call you Dean Ambrose?"

Dean: "I'm a WWE wrestler and that's my in ring name."

Kenzie: "Ok Jon. I'm an actress so I know all about using a different name from your birth name."

He pulls her close to him and starts to suggestively grind against her. That got everyone going.

Dean: "So, Miss Kenzie are we a few drinks in or working on it?"

Kenzie: "Just got here and haven't had anything yet."

Dean: "Holy shit, I found a sober woman in the bar who wants me."

By now, Melissa has found another dude to flirt with and Dean is feeling Kenzie. So, having proved his point plus some, he gets down off the bar.

Dean: "I'm sorry. That's not my style. I had some woman dare me to do a strip tease on the bar and she wanted me to find a sober chick in the bar."

Kenzie: "So, I'm the sober chick who fell for the blue eyed Hottie dancing on the bar."

Dean: "Yeah. Let me buy you a drink to make up for my indiscretion out there."

Kenzie: "Dude, you're drunk. I'll let you buy me that drink though cuz I came here to drink."

Dean: "Well, come on over to our table then."

He puts his arm around her and she follows him to our table. She sits down next to Roman.

Kenzie: "Hi. I'm Kenzie."

Roman: "Hi Kenzie. I'm Joe."

He shakes her hand and she goes around to everyone and introduces herself to us.

Roxy: "So, leave it to Jon to find the only sober chick in the bar who drinks."

Kenzie: "Why? Does Jon often bring drunken women back to his friends for drinks?"

Roxy: "Nope. They usually just leave together and that's it. I don't ask any further detail."

Kenzie: "A man whore, huh."

Dean: "I am no longer a self-proclaimed man whore. I gave that up when I had to leave Moxley at CZW. I got my shit together now as best as I can."

Kenzie: "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just glad you have your shit together. What the hell is a CZW and who is Moxley?"

Dean starts smiling from ear to ear. I know that look. He found his mate and the fact that she doesn't speak wrestling made her even more attractive to him. We got to know her and found she was indeed the perfect woman for him.

_back to the present_

Roxy: "Dude, I'm seriously sorry. I loved her."

Dean: "It's not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about. I loved her too."

Roxy: "I feel like it's my fault."

Dean: "Nope. It's not your fault. She didn't like my ex coming to work for WWE and now she's going to leave me. I have this feeling she's not going to be the one I marry after all."

Roxy: "Jon, are you serious about feeling like she's the one you're going to marry?"

Dean: "Yes. I love her with everything I am. I don't know anyone else who had stuck with me as long as she has. It's been 2 years now."

Roxy: "OK, I'm going to go to bat for you and I am going to stand in your corner because I love you. I know what it's like to love someone and lose them. If you love Kenzie the way you say you do and this 2 year relationship is as strong as you think fight for her. Fight for her with everything you are. I'm always going to be here for you no matter what happens. You need to fight for her."

Dean: "Fight for her and our love."

Roxy: "Yes. Fight for your love. Love like that is not something to take lightly. She has seen you at your best and your worst and still loves you. You have to fight for her."

Dean: "I guess I could give it a try."

Roxy: "No. You're going to do it and you're going to marry that woman."

Well, we all know how that story ended. Now, Dean is my boyfriend and Kenzie rode off into the sunset after a botched threesome idea between Dean, me and her.

Now, Jessica is out injured and Madison and I have been tag teaming together.


	7. Chapter 7

Madison and I have a theory that this new threat in the WWE Rubber girl had something to do with how the cinder block got put in the cage. I say it's impossible. You're in a cage match. There is no way for anyone to get in or out of the cage unless the ref opens the door. Now, Rubber girl could've hid under the ring and waited for the cage to come down before the match even started, but Jessica or Maddie would've found her because they were pulling stuff out from under the ring all night long. Hell, I watched Maddie pull out the block herself and put it in the ring. She was looking to avenge the falling of the D.O.D according to her storyline and Jess caused the fall. So, why not hurt her the way she hurt the two of us?

You probably remember the epic cage match between Madison and Jessica that sent her to the hospital. Jessica took a nasty fall and landed on the clay cinder block wrong and ended up with Maddie on top of her. Sounds like a well- choreographed exit, right? Not so much. Jessica and Maddie knocked heads on the way down and Jessica went out. Next thing I know, she's in the hospital and Maddie is in a panic.

6 months later, she comes back recovered and Rubber girl attacks her and that was supposed to set up me and Jessica going for the Divas Championship. Well, that didn't go over like it was supposed to either. Jessica and I seem to be cursed when it comes to my turn at the Divas Championship. I wanted winner of the cage match, but of course they both got injured so there was no winner or loser and Jess retained. So, yeah I was a little pissed off and I got it into my head that it was my turn to be in the spot light and I deserved some credit to my name.

They signed me on to the WWE because I was crazy and unlike any other Diva there. Hell, I was the only Diva there who had the balls to stand up to the authority even after D.O.D broke up. Technically, the whole Diva's Revolution that Nikki Bella is running her mouth about starting started with the three of us attacking the weaker Divas and showing the world that The Divas were more than just sexy broads in short shorts and low tops crawling around and making sexual sound effects. AJ Lee was behind us too. We started the whole ball in motion. That's what started Nikki and Jess's rivalry and that's what made Jess go up against her and win the Diva's Championship. Her reign had to end and the era of the Bella's had to close. If things kept going the way they were, we'd be back to lingerie and sexy bikini matches and all the hard work we did would've went straight out the window.

Basically, there wouldn't be a Lass Kicker, Boss or Charlotte if we didn't say we needed more talent and less Eva Marie, Summer Rae and all these other broads worrying about being sexy and not getting "hurt" out there. It's wrestling not a beauty contest and as for this new chick, she's another blonde on the way to being nothing but boobs and no brains.

Let me let you all in on a little something, but you have to promise you won't say anything to Maddie or Jess. I am Rubber Girl and Rubber Girl is how I've been handling my pent up frustrations lately. I keep Maddie and Jess at bay because I always seem to be in the room when Rubber Girl is delivering her promos on the screen or magically pops up out of nowhere with us in the ring. Now, I am no magician so I can't be both people at the same time. So, when Rubber Girl is challenging Roxy I just turn to my good friend Alicia Fox and she stands in physically for me. I've been nursing a hurt shoulder since Madison beat me on Smack Down a week ago as Rubber Girl. Dean said to look for the woman with a messed up shoulder and you'd find Rubber Girl. He wasn't too far off. I did tweak it when I slammed into that ring post.

I play it off though and say it's just from working out too much and I'm sore. Anyone who knows me knows I cross fit with Jess and Rollins. Here lately, I've been kick boxing with Dean and Sammy. Right now, Madison and I are contemplating our next move at Smack Down.

Madison: "Someone needs to put Daddy's Darling Dearest back in her place."

Roxy: "No. That's Jess's mission. She'll get what she deserves. We have a bigger problem to deal with."

I start favoring my arm on purpose so Madison sees it.

Madison: "You're hurt."

Roxy: "No. I got jumped by the freak of nature. She's trying to take me out of the running for the Diva's Championship. She figures just because Jess hasn't been here in a-while that she can just start taking people out."

Madison: "She has to go through Daddy's Darling baby girl first."

Roxy: "I don't care. I want to get my hands around that latex wearing bitches neck. After I go get checked out."

Madison: "I hope everything is all right."

Roxy: "Yeah. I'm good. Go, go get her."

Madison is holding a video camera in her hand as over play my tweaked shoulder. This gives me a chance to change into Rubber Girl gear and cut my promo for the night.

Madison: "Looks like I'm going old school."

The D.O.D lovers go crazy in the audience at the idea of reuniting D.O.D one last time and cutting one last promo. Madison heads to where we used to cut promos and sets up while I get ready for mine. Out in the ring,

Charlotte: "Well, it looks like all the contenders for my championship weren't woman enough to get the job done. That's too bad. I really thought that I'd get a piece of The Resident Rocker and make some epic changes. I guess that was just too much for WWE to handle and too many changes at once to the division."

Suddenly, the place goes dark and the screen gets the test pattern on it. Rubber Girl comes into focus.

Rubber Girl: "Daddy's Darling baby girl."

The place goes nuts at the sight of me and I feel myself wanting to smile under my rubber mask.

Charlotte: "You dare to interrupt me?"

Rubber Girl: "Do us all a favor, darling and stow it. Nobody gives a fat furry rat's tail about your damn reign or how you think you revolutionized the Divas."

Charlotte: "Honey, I did revolutionize the Divas division. There would be no you without me."


	8. Chapter 8

Rubber Girl: "Wrong again, ass. That's what happens when you assume. You make an ass out of yourself. Let me give you a little bit of a history lesson, princess. The Divas revolution didn't start and revolve around the day you were born contrary to popular belief. AJ Lee started the ball rolling. Yeah, that's right I said it. I brought it up in public. D.O.D opened all those doors for you and the other ungrateful bitches that call themselves revolutionary. As for me, I answer to nobody. You did not create me, but you did make an enemy out of me.

Just like the other lambs I will lead you to the slaughter and take you down. I am Karma and eventually everyone answers to me."

Charlotte: "You sound like a carbon copy of Bray Wyatt up there just babbling senseless like anyone is even listening to you."

Rubber Girl: "Darling baby girl, they listen to me more than they listen to your long drawn out over rehearsed psycho- babble. If I remind you of Bray Wyatt, then that means you're running scared. All your sins will catch up to you and you better believe Karma is going to give it to you times 3. Choose your next words and actions lightly, darling because it may come back to slap you in your greedy, money-grubbing face."

Charlotte: "You talk all kinds of tough game from up on that screen, but I don't ever see you down in the ring talking that tough game. Last time I saw you in the ring, Maddie was handing your ass to you. So, I already know this is going to be an easy win for me. Why don't you come down to this ring and fight?"

Rubber Girl: "I don't do your bidding, girl. You will feel my wrath soon enough."

It goes dark again and this time when the lights come on, Rubber girl is behind Charlotte. I give her a back stabber and she goes down. It felt good to take out my frustrations on her out there. Someone needed to teach her a lesson for acting all high and mighty. I beat her ass senseless and am standing over her defeated body in the middle of the ring.

Rubber Girl: "Daddy can't save you now."

I laugh as my theme music plays and is interrupted by Madison.

Madison: "Hey Rubber freak. Up here, babes."

I turn to the screen and Maddie waves at me.

Madison: "Yeah. It's me. You think you can just walk around here and jump my girls at random? I know what you're up to and it's not going to work. You put Jess on the shelf and now you think you can take out Roxy. There's just one small problem with that. I'm still here to defend them and last time I checked, you and I have a long rivalry here. So, you're obviously recovered from me planting you into the ring post on Thursday. So, here's your chance at a rematch."

Rubber Girl: "You want a rematch with me. You won the match and here you are challenging me again. If you want to step into the lion's den, then I suggest you bring a spear because I'm going to eat you alive this time. You got lucky Thursday. Now, it's on."

Madison: "I'm not afraid of you. You may intimidate all these other divas, but you don't scare me one bit. I've seen hundreds just like you walk through those doors and act big and bad and tough and brave. I've taken them all down. You're no different than the rest of them. I'll see your ass in the ring."

The camera drops and she walks away. I damn near silently fan girl out at how awesome this feels. I run backstage and just coincidently this happens to be the same night Dean is passed Barbie by Mick Foley. He's walking around with Barbie like it's a brand new toy on Christmas morning.

I change out of my Rubber Girl suit before he sees me and jump on him as myself.

Roxy: "Excuse me, are you Jon Moxley? I loved you at CZW."

Dean starts laughing that familiar lunatic laugh I love of his.

Dean: "Oh sweetheart, you have no idea what was unleashed tonight. They just gave me the green light to do whatever the hell I want WrestleMania."

Roxy: "I have some idea. But, don't get too excited. I'm sure they will find a way to censor the shit out of it."

Dean: "They can't sensor a no holds barred all out Cincinnati street fight. That would be the lamest thing in the world. Why set me up with all these hardcore weapons if you're not going to go hardcore?"

Roxy: "Because it would be a liability to the company to have another one of their super stars on the shelf injured. Half the damn roster has issues."

Dean: "Yeah, yeah. Stow the "Best for business" political speech. I'm going to go full on CZW Jon Moxley unstable lunatic out there. If Brock is the praying type, I suggest making peace because I will use all this stuff at my disposal. This is my thing."

Roxy: "I know baby.

Dean: "What the hell were you doing in that room?"

Roxy: "Looking for a bathroom with toilet paper. I found one and it was closer then running all the way to the locker room and back."

Dean: "I get it when you need a pit stop the closer the better."

Roxy: "Exactly. Plus a quick change."

Dean reaches out to wipe something off of my forehead.

Dean: "So, how is Gold dust doing?"

He gestures to the black paint on his hand that he assumes came from me hugging either Gold or Star Dust. That's not unusual for me to do before a match, but it was from my own rubber mask. Sometimes it doesn't cover my whole face and I have to black out the features so I don't look like myself.

Roxy: "He's nuts as always and so is Stardust. They're obsessed with me teaming up with them so we could be Golden Diamond Dust. I said that sounds too much like a stripper."

Dean: "Yeah, just a bit and a ghetto stripper at that."


	9. Chapter 9

Roxy: "Yeah. I'd better get back to the locker room and grab my stuff."

Dean: "Yeah. You do that. We're supposed to ride together to the next city. It's you, me, Roman and Maddie."

Roxy: "I have a really bad feeling."

Dean: "What kind of bad feeling is it? There are different kinds of bad feelings."

Roxy: "Something is off and no one is letting me in on it."

Dean: "Well, at least it's not ominous."

Roxy: "No. It's not ominous and nobody is hurt or in trouble. It's like my sixth sense saying I need to check on something."

Dean: "Then I suggest you check on it because you may have an issue. Those feelings are usually right. Especially if they keep coming up."

Roxy: "True. They do have a tendency to be right. I'll call Jess in the car."

Dean: "Sounds good, babe."

I go and get my stuff out of the locker room and I run into Maddie.

Madison: "How's the shoulder?"

Roxy: "Bruised and ugly."

I pull down my shirt so she can see the huge nasty bruise on my shoulder from smacking into the ring post.

Madison: "Ouch. That looks horrible."

Roxy: "It's ugly, but it still works and I can use it."

Madison: "I'm glad you can still use it."

Roxy: "Have you talked to Jessica today?"

Madison: "No. Why? Have you?"

Roxy: "No and I have a bad feeling about her."

Madison: "Then call her and check in. She doesn't bite."

I put my shirt on and call Jessica.

Jessica: "Yes my love?"

Roxy: "Yeah. Hi Jess."

Jessica: "Ooopse. I thought you were Seth. Hey Rox. What's up?"

Roxy: "I hurt my shoulder out in the ring and it's an ugly bruise from hell."

Jessica: "You called me to share an ugly bruise with me."

Roxy: "No. I called because I wanted to check on you. Are you doing ok?"

Jessica: "Yeah. I'm fine. You're being weird, Rox. What's going on?"

Roxy: "Well, I had a bad feeling about you and it told me to check and make sure you're ok."

Jessica: "Well, I'm glad you called. I actually do have something on my mind."

Roxy: "What is it?"

Jessica: "You know how I did that whole dramatic walk out on Smack Down last week?"

Roxy: "Yeah. I thought you were just playing out your part. I didn't think you were serious about leaving."

Jessica: "Of course I was serious. Dude, they were totally censoring everything I did. I can't be a Phoenix when I can't fly."

Roxy: "True. It is hard to fly with broken wings."

Jessica: "Anyway, my phone has not stopped ringing. They are offering me everything going under the sun. More money. More creative control. My own guest spot where I run the whole show. New merchandise and a whole new look. They want me back so damn bad they can smell me."

Roxy: "Dude, that sounds awesome. How is Seth?"

Jessica: "He's healing. His knee looks horrible. He has to take the docs seriously if he ever wants to walk normal again let alone wrestle."

Roxy: "So it was his ACL."

Jessica: "And a couple other vital tendons that I can't pronounce let alone spell."

Roxy: "I knew it was bad from the way he landed."

Jessica: "He'll be all right and so will I. How's WrestleMania week going?"

Roxy: "We head to Dallas tonight. I'm traveling with Dean, Roman and Maddie."

Jessica: "That's going to be fun. Roman and Dean bounce off each other when they get tired."

Roxy: "Yeah and Maddie will be there and she gets goofy too. This should be on an episode of Ride Along."

Jessica: "Be careful what you wish for. You might get it."

Roxy: "All right. I was checking on you guys. I love and miss you and Seth."

Jessica: "We love and miss you too."

Roxy: "Bye."

Jessica: "Bye."

We hang up and I head out to the SUV were everyone is waiting for me.

Roman: "Nice of you to finally join us."

Roxy: "I was checking on Seth and Jessica. Apparently he really did blow out his knee last week."

Roman: "That sucks."

Roxy: "Yeah. I know and he won't be at WrestleMania."

Roman: "Well, here's hoping he gets better soon."

Dean: "Let's get out of here so we can make our WrestleMania moments."

I load my stuff into the SUV. Roman gets in the driver's seat. Dean and I get in the back and Maddie gets in the passengers seat.

Roman: "You're my road dog."

Madison: "Yeah. I guess I am."

Roman: "You're job as my road dog is to make sure I don't miss our exit to the airport."

Madison: "Yes and we won't miss our exit."

Roman: "Good. We should get along just fine, baby girl."

Dean: "Roman is the perfect driver. We should be able to sleep back here."

Roxy: "You aren't going to sleep. I know you too well."

Dean: "And exactly what do you expect me to be doing back here?"

Roxy: "Oh being my boyfriend that I fell in love with."

Dean: "I'm not always on 24 hours a day. Sometimes I do just relax and recharge my batteries."

Roxy: "I know. I'm just being silly."

Madison: "Just don't start making out back there."

Dean starts laughing.

Dean: "That's cute."

Madison: "Thank you. I try."

Roman programs the GPS before we leave the parking lot."

Roman: "We're supposed to be doing Ride Along."

Madison: "I had a feeling we were. How does this work? Do I just start talking about random stuff or do you ask questions."

Roman: "Whatever you feel comfortable with."

Madison: "All right, I don't usually talk to people while they are driving. So, I'll just talk to the windshield. Hi, my name is Madison Gilbert and I'm riding with Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and Roxy Rodriguez. We are on our way to LAX to go to Dallas for WrestleMania."

Roman: "So, they're finally going to give Roxy a shot at the Women's championship."

Madison: "Yeah. Jess walked out last week and left everything up in the air. So, the next contender is Roxy and she gets to do the cage match against Charlotte."

Roxy: "She is going to lose because I plan on beating her ass."

Madison: "I'm going up against Rubber Girl and I hope she unveils who she is so I can personally see her face twitch in pain when I hurt her."

Roxy: "Wait, hold up you have two matches?"

Madison: "Yeah. They want me to go after Rubber Girl and unveil her."

Roxy: "Considering I want Rubber Girl. How is that going to work? I want to get her ass for hurting me. She deserves to get her ass fucked up for hurting my shoulder."

Madison: "Yeah. She does deserve to get physically hurt for physically hurting you. But you and I both can't have the match."

Roxy: "We can work that out later. Either way Rubber Girl is going to hate her life after the match."

Madison: "Hell yeah."

Suddenly, the conversation is interrupted by quiet snoring. Dean had his sun glasses over his eyes and has fallen asleep against the window. I smile like I'm up to something.

Roman: "That fool is back there asleep."

Roxy: "Yup. He's out too."

Madison: "Don't mess with him. He's an ass if he doesn't get enough sleep."

Roman: "Yeah and the wrath of Ambrose is not something I want to hear."

Roxy: "He's not going to give me the wrath of Ambrose. He loves me."

Madison: "All right, when he goes postal on you I don't want to hear it."

Roman: "Whatever your thinking he does share a room with you and it will come back to haunt you."

Madison: "And I'm not rescuing you from him either."

Roxy: "You two are paranoid. He's asleep not contagious. "

Roman: "It looks like we're here."

We pull up in front of the airport and everyone gets out. Dean suddenly wakes up and gets out like he never was sleeping in the first place. He stretched and shook it off.

Dean: "I heard you all talking about me like I wasn't even there."

Roxy: "Dude, you were sleeping."

Dean: "I know I was. What were you going to do before we pulled up here?"

Roxy: "Nothing. I was going to see just how asleep you were, but I didn't get the chance."

Dean: "Yeah. That's what Seth says right before he pulls some elaborate prank."

Roxy: "I'm not Seth and I don't mess with people I room with."

Dean: "Yeah. I don't buy it. I remember when you and Jess snuck into the men's locker room and perfume bombed my gear. I smelled that damn Christina Agularia perfume for a month after."

Roxy: "Consider it pay back for all the times one of you guys would fart and blame us."

Dean: "Or Seth farting in the elevator with all of us in there."

Roxy: "Yeah. I know. Apparently you got Jess with coconut oil after the perfume bomb."

Dean: "Yup. I stripped down to a g string and oiled up. I had Seth distract her and got her room number. Then I came down and knocked on the door. When she answered I came in and started acting crazy. Then I rubbed my self all over her so she smelled like coconut oil. She hates to smell like coconut oil so it was pay back."

We check in at the counter and get our luggage checked in. Then we had to go through security of course. I hate the damn TSA checks, but we need them to be safe and stuff. We even have a private jet. I feel special finally.

Dean: "Ooh, a private jet to Dallas. We must be moving up the corporate ladder."

Roman: "Champ life."

Madison: "I guess so. We don't have our belts yet."

Roman: "I will believe that."

Roxy: "I miss Jess and her smart little remarks. She'd be all over that remark."

Dean: "Let me help you with that. He says "Believe that" and Jess rolls her eyes and tells him "Oh please. We aren't in the ring dude." He laughs at her and she makes a smart ass comment of her own like "You're an idiot."

Roman: "Wow, you're good at mocking her."

Dean: "We did work together forever."

Madison: "She's still employed. She's waiting for them to fulfill her contractual demands."

Roman: "Hey, it worked for Punk."

Dean: "Not really he quit anyway."

Roxy: "He quit because they were screwing around and didn't give him what he wanted."

Madison: "Jess isn't going to quit. She's making them wait it out and so far it's working."


	10. Chapter 10

Roxy: "Yeah. It's working so good she says her phone hasn't stopped ringing since she walked out. She's been offered more creative control, more money, her own week running RAW and better merchandising. She says they want her back so damn bad they can taste and smell her."

Dean: "Then why the hell drag it out? She's already getting what she wants out of them."

Roxy: "Because she's not going to tell them anything until her contract actually expires and she can go somewhere else. I know how she's playing this. She did the same thing at CZW and at ROH before this. She plays them up and if they stop calling, she goes on to the next big thing. In this case, WWE got a hold of her after ROH. She didn't mention if anyone else was offering her a better contract or a better character."

Madison: "She wouldn't tell you that because she's not allowed to go outside of WWE for at least 30 days after her contract expires and I think all that was void when she walked out after Smack Down and said she was done."

Dean: "And again, why drag it out? She wanted a fresh start and now she's got one. Maybe she wants to be more physical and WWE isn't enough for her. Lucha Underground is more athletic and allows the women to fight the men equally without dumbing down their abilities or strength."

Roman: "That's easy. She's making more money at WWE. She won't make half that money at Lucha. I can guarantee it."

Madison: "Not necessarily. When we all signed on here we put in our contracts that we own our names and images. So, everything that is related to us belongs to us and all the revenue goes to us. So, even if we quit WWE we can still continue to use our brand anywhere we choose and make money. Jess still owns the copyrights to all of her merchandise and her likenesses. So, she could take that whole Phoenix thing and be reborn and soar no matter where she lands."

Roxy: "Yeah, but WWE is going to make sure there is a good smoldering pile of ash first. She's going to have hell trying to make that stand in a court of law. I'm sure there are tons of loopholes in the contract that says she can't use anything WWE related."

Madison: "The Rocker image has always been hers since day one. They can't say anything about that. I don't care if you can drive a roller coaster through the loops in the contract. It's legally signed and copyrighted to Jess."

Roxy: "Think like a McMahon, Maddie. Yes, she owns The Rocker image and all the Rocker merchandise and The Rocker likeness. That was signed in her contract and agreed upon. We were both present and can bear witness to that. Hell, you can bear witness that she had it at ROH and I can bear witness that she had it in CZW. But, anything she made with The Phoenix image on it or likeness on it was not discussed in any contract signing. WWE can lay claim to it and keep it."

Madison: "And how the hell do you figure that? She came out one time with the Phoenix and she had one shirt that she personally wore and I haven't seen it anywhere on any merchandise site. She hasn't marketed or even pitched the idea of marketing the Phoenix or its likeness anywhere."

Roxy: "Yes. That much is true. She hasn't done anything legal with it, but they'll find some way to try to say its WWE related because it was in their ring or on their stage. You know how that goes."

Madison: "Yeah, unfortunately I do know how that goes. I love my job, but the politics suck and the level of greed ridiculous."

Dean: "Jess is a big girl. She can handle what comes next. You two don't have to worry about her and as for the big WWE political circle, she shouldn't get wrapped up in it at all. That shirt she wore doesn't look like a WWE shirt at all. The only people who know it's her image are us and her and whoever made the print. She's not going to get screwed around. I didn't get screwed around. They just asked me if I would consider a different ring name because there are hundreds of guys named Jon in the WWE."

Roxy: "Translation: They didn't want someone with the same name as Cena. Hence why Jimmy Uso doesn't use Jonathan in the ring."

Roman: "That's a personal choice like me using Roman instead of Joe or Leakee."

Roxy: "I can understand why you don't use Leakee. It's kind of hard to pronounce and chant out there."

Roman: "And I love the sound of Roman Reigns. It sounds like strong royalty and it sounds awesome when they chant it."

Dean: "Seth was the only one who didn't want to give up Tyler Black. He hated the idea of taking on yet another ring name."

Madison: "I don't understand why they sign you on to WWE and then ask you to change your name anyway. I mean, you've already established careers with the original names."

Dean: "New place, new face and a fresh start. Some guys don't mind ditching their old names because it ditches their old problems that go with that name."

Roxy: "Yeah. Kevin Owen is a fine example. He ditched his other name to ditch the controversy that went with it and to honor his son."


	11. Chapter 11

So fast forward a couple of weeks and my fans are at the All Access chanting my name and showing my posters. Even the old Divas of Destruction posers. I don't care how many times I go to these events or how many times I headline I still feel special seeing that ocean of fans out there showing their support.

I had a feeling Jessica might show up as moral support tonight for me. She hadn't been to any of the WWE events since she walked out and declared she was done with WWE. We all thought she did that for a dramatic effect and would come back in a week or two showing off this new found phoenix personality. But, that didn't happen. It wasn't some crazy attempt to negotiate a new contract or drum up a larger fan base or more air time. She wasn't sticking it to the company. She genuinely didn't want to work for WWE anymore and there wasn't anything anyone was going to say to convince her to stay.

I wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't love anymore. As much as I love traveling the world with my best friends I love my best friends health too and if she feels it's in her best interest to leave WWE then that's what she needs to do. I can't be selfish and force her to stay somewhere she doesn't feel welcome anymore. Madison and I got this. We're still two of the baddest bitches in the business and Jess can go be bad ass anywhere she wants in the world. She's always going to be my sister and I'm always going to love her.

I'm not going to lie though. Her leaving felt like the betrayal that broke up the D.O.D all over again minus the physical beating and the staples in the back of my head.

_flashback to the night of the walk out_

Roxy: "What the fuck just happened out there?"

Madison: "Well, to put it in a nut shell, Jess just pulled a CM Punk. She dropped a pipe bomb and split."

I spotted Jess talking to Dean and Dean hugging her like he'd never see her again and I decided to get to the bottom of this.

Roxy: "Excuse me, what the fuck just happened out there?"

Jessica: "I'm no longer working for WWE. I'm not wrestling for them or anything. I quit."

Roxy: "Just like that. You decided to up and quit without talking to anyone first?"

Jessica: "I quit because it's no longer the WWE I love and became a fan of. It's this ghost of what it used to be. This PG Era is killing everything. I can't do it anymore. I'm tired of the nit-picking over stupid shit. I'm tired of being told to hold back. I'm tired of being told what I can and can't do. My full potential is being held back by Total Diva Drama bullshit."

Roxy: "So, basically standing up to Mark and The Authority is bullshit now."

Jessica: "No. I never said that. That was a legit thing and so was the revolution and the respect we all earned from it. That was a legit movement."

Roxy: "Yeah. So, now it's time to see if you an make more changes from your living room couch. What's next? You're going to come back married to Seth after a secret wedding and announce how WWE tried to kill you. I know, you can sue WWE and then try to go into MMA or UFC."

Jessica: "What the hell are you talking about? I have no malice towards the WWE and no reason to sue anyone. A secret wedding? What the hell kind of fucked up shit have you been reading online? That sounds like crazy fan girl shit."

Roxy: "It's just a little convenient that you walked out a month before WrestleMania and you opted out of the cage match that you fought tooth and nail to have done."

Jessica: "I also swore my vengeance on Rubber Girl, but Maddie had no problem picking up that ball and running with it."

Roxy: "Yes and I have to thank you for that extra ass kicking I get every week. Do you know how hard it is to pull off two characters and never have the two meet?"

Jessica: "It should come natural. It goes with the whole Unstable thing you and Jon got going together."

Roxy: "You're seriously going to sand here and act like everything is normal right now."

Jessica: "What's not normal about it? You're pissed I'm leaving and everyone is going to miss me."

Roxy: "It's just like when you busted my head open with that metal chair. You couldn't see passed your own selfish nose then either. You just wouldn't see that it went deeper then breaking up the sisterhood of the D.O.D."

Jessica: "That was about me not taking care of you the way a sister is supposed to and you being emotional and lashing out."

Roxy: "Yes and now I can be emotional and lash out over you leaving me here alone. You know what? Good luck, darling. If you can sell that sell out idea on the indies I'll be surprised. Good luck with the pay cut too. You're life is about to suck out loud all over again.

_Back to access present day_

Those were the last words I exchanged with Jessica. Seth and Dean have tried to get us to make up 50 ways to Sunday since. Dean thought sharing how he felt after Seth broke up The Shield would make me feel better and understand where Jessica was coming from with all this and how she had to save her own sanity.

I get it. I had to take time off to save my sanity too. She helped me through my mental break. I could've been there for her too even if she did just fall out of love with WWE. I've forgiven the whole D.O.D and I've come to peace with all that drama. The thing that has me pissed off today is she didn't even talk to me before she just up and quit. There was no warning or preparing. She just quit and left everyone high and dry. I could've helped her get through the whole falling out of love stage. We could've leaned on each other like sisters are supposed to do.

If she would've came to me and said "Hey, I'm not feeling the WWE anymore. I think I need a break." I would've helped her out like she did me. Just once I'd like Jess to realize I am there for her no matter what happens. She needs to lean on her sisters and she doesn't act like she needs anyone.

Madison sees me standing at the back waiting to go out to my area for the signing.

Madison: "How are you holding up?"

Roxy: "I'm doing all right. I was just thinking about the last time I spoke to Jess."

Madison: "She hasn't been talking to you?"

Roxy: "We haven't spoke since she walked out of the WWE. I have no idea what's going on in her life right now."

Madison: "She doesn't only talk to me. She talks to all of her friends. You are her sister from another mister. She hasn't stopped loving you just because she's no longer working for WWE."

Roxy: "You could've fooled me. My e-mail still works and my cell phone still has the same number. It still receives texts and voicemails. Hell, I can even talk on it still. Guess what? My phone never rings with her number. Her voice is never on my voice mail and she never texts. I don't even get an e mail or Facebook or anything. I haven't seen any sign of her on social media in over a month."

Madison: "Me either. I called her and talked to her. Her number is still the same and she isn't glued to her technology anymore. If she wants to talk to someone she prefers it in person."

Roxy: "So do I. I am tired of playing guessing games with someone I've known better then myself some days. I've called her a sell out before back in CZW and she laughed it off and said "My bills sold out first. They want some on time notices and not past due." I couldn't argue with the truth."

Madison: "Well, you pretty much told her life would suck without WWE and she couldn't sell her gimmicks anywhere else. Maybe she's just waiting to prove you wrong."

Roxy: "If that were the case, she'd have already done it. The controversy fuels her fire."

Madison: "Hypothetical question time."

Roxy: "All right, shoot."

Madison: "Jess walks down that sidewalk right there in front of us. She spots us standing here and comes over here to talk. She approaches you and asks to talk to you. What happens next?"

Roxy: "A conversation of course."


	12. Chapter 12

Madison: "The adult kind or a smart ass quirky remark that somehow is supposed to sound like a conversation."

Roxy: "Depends on the greeting and how it's received. If a quirky smart ass remark is said then one is returned. If an adult conversation sparks then that's the direction it goes in. If there is an apology or an explanation then there will be listening and consideration. If there is display of malice then there has to be a resolution of some sort. I can't go on feeling like I'm getting the cold shoulder in all of this. I have a huge match tonight and WrestleMania. Do you have any idea what that means?"

Madison: "I have some idea. I also have a huge match at WrestleMania tonight."

Roxy: "That's just the tip of the iceberg. Dude, I have the opportunity to become Women's Champion tonight. I will finally have the belt around my waist and I will finally have the recognition I deserve and have been working so hard to get. I love Jess and I love the fact that she soared to number one, but I should've had some of those opportunities. It's all about that belt. I've had numerous opportunities and they were all taken away from me. The first time Jess had a concussion so I couldn't fight her for the title. The second time, you had the concussion and the last time, was supposed to be Charlotte and Jess in the Steel cage match. So, who the fuck knows what's going to happen tonight?"

Madison: "I'm going to tell you exactly what's going to happen. You're going to go out there and get some love from your fans. Then, you're going to go inside and get warmed up for your match. Then, you're going to kick Charlotte's ass all over that Steel Cage and earn yourself some gold around that waste of yours. You're going to drop a few epic promos and The Diamond Dust era begins."

Roxy: "Man that sounds awesome. Now, if Dean gets to beat the hell out of Brock in that street fight like it's supposed to go down this will be an epic WrestleMania for the books."

Madison: "That's my girl."

She holds out her hand and I give her knuckles like I would Dean. Speaking of which, I haven't seen him at all today. I assume he's busy with Roman doing signings and stuff of their own. I can't wait to watch him go Jon Moxley on Brock. The WWE heads are all going to shit bricks trying to censor the blood and violence. He has Barbie and a chainsaw and he's crazy. All that's missing is that old rusty fork in his boot.

Madison is right. I am going to go out there and get some love from my fans. I sit down at the table and the parade begins. I sign autographs and take pictures until I'm blind and my line is empty. I made sure every person standing there got to take a picture with me. Even when security started to insist I stop personalizing stuff because it was taking too long. I didn't care if I had to be out there all day long. I know what it's like to be on the fan end of these events and I'm giving them their money worth.

When the last autograph is signed and the last picture is taken, I head inside. I hear a familiar voice calling my name at the backstage entrance. I automatically turn towards it not registering who was saying what to me.

Jessica: "Oh my God, Diamond Dust. You're so beautiful in person. I think I'm in love."

She throws herself at me dramatically and we both start busting up laughing.

Roxy: "What the hell, bitch? You don't know how to make phone calls anymore."

Jessica: "Phone calls are overrated. It's better to talk in person. There's no answering machine to cut off or keyboard to type on."

Roxy: "True. I have to agree with you there. Seriously though, you walked out without even warning me."

Jessica: "I know. I get that I hurt you by not leaning on you, but at the time I couldn't really say what was going on yet. I've spent the past 90 days trying to figure out a few things outside of WWE and I had to wait until the trial period was over before I could wrestle anywhere else."

Roxy: "That sounds like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me. What the hell do they need a 90 day trial period for? You're going to wrestle not test drive a car."

Jessica: "It's a technical loophole in the contract of course."

Roxy: "Naturally. WWE wants to keep a hold of their golden girl and when the company darling decided she didn't want to be their darling anymore they tried to stick it to you by saying you couldn't do anything for 90 days. So they damn near made it impossible for you to get work."

Jessica: "You do understand what happened."

Roxy: "Yeah. I never said I didn't understand. I didn't like the fact that you didn't lean on me and let me know you were falling out of love with this scene sooner. We could've done this together."

Jessica: "I didn't want you to try to quit WWE too. I watch you every week on Raw and Smack Down and I see how you and Maddie work together and bounce of each other as a tag team. Then I see you two out there as individuals and it made me so proud of both of you. You two are the reason I still even watch the Divas matches for five minutes."

Roxy: "Dude, I never would've tried to quit WWE. I love you and I love having all three of us on the road touring and traveling together, but hell no. CZW days are over and that sharing hotel rooms and sleeping in vans shit is for the birds. I could never go back to doing that again."

Jessica: "I won't have to either. Yeah, I'm going to go back to traveling around the world on my own, but I'm not going back to sharing hotel rooms and all that crap again."

Roxy: "Exactly what is it that you are doing right now anyway?"

Jessica: "Nothing at the moment. I thought I'd leave WWE and pick up where I left off at ROH. But, there is so much red tape involved that it's insane."

Roxy: "There's a way around it and they will find it. You'll be back in the ring in no time. I promise you that much."

Jessica: "I hope it happens soon because Matt is chomping at the bit to shoot this idea to me and I'm dying to know what it is."


	13. Chapter 13

Roxy: "I think everyone is dying to see what it is. Are you staying for WrestleMania?"

Jessica: "Of course I am. I have tickets to the show. This will be my first event as a fan I've gone to in forever. I brought a date other than Seth of course."

Roxy: "Where the hell is Seth anyway?"

Jessica: "He hobbled off to go talk to Dean about something. Apparently WWE studios offered him a movie and he wants to pick Dean's brain about his experience."

Roxy: "Holy shit. I didn't see that one coming."

Jessica: "Me either."

Roxy: "Where's your so-called date?"

Jessica looks at her cell and responds to a text.

Roxy: "Oh, look at that. It does still work and the messages do still get delivered. I wouldn't know. That number hasn't gone off on my phone in over a month."

Jessica: "Suck it, asshole."

I smack her in the arm.

Roxy: "Come on, asshole. I'm inviting you and your so-called date to be my personal guests backstage with me."

Jessica: "I guess I could come with you. After all, I do have an All Access pass for me and my date."

She waves her lament at me and I smack it away like a bug buzzing around.

Roxy: "Please, you're The Resident Rocker. That thing is just a fancy paper weight to me. You belong back here with the rest of the Super Stars."

Jessica: "Thank you. I am sorry I lost touch with you for so long. I got caught up in trying to find myself again and I wanted to make you proud of why I left."

Roxy: "Yeah. You'd better not lose touch again. I'm not the red headed step child, you know."

Jessica: "But, I will beat your ass like one."

Roxy: "Bring it, bitch."

Jessica jumps on me and we start horsing around just like we never even spent any time apart. We damn near plow over AJ Styles and Sammy Callihan talking until Sammy affectionately grabs us and stops us.

Sammy: "Dude, hold the crazy train. There are innocent by standers here."

AJ: "You know these two lunatics?"

Sammy: "Know them? Dude, I grew up with the two of them. Roxy dated and is currently still with one of my best friends, Jon Good. You know him as Dean Ambrose."

AJ: "That explains everything."

Roxy: "I don't see any innocent people standing here. I see two more lunatics."

Sammy: "Get over here and give me some love."

He pulls me into a huge bear hug and lifts me off of my feet. He pulls Jess in with the other arm and she fakes a choking sound.

Jessica: "Dude, there are ribs in there."

Sammy: "You don't say. Thanks for the anatomy lesson. Are we going to count how many bodies are standing her next?"

Jessica: "You're an asshole too."

He lets us breathe.

Roxy: "What happened to Solomon Crowe? I haven't seen or heard a damn thing since you announced you were joining NXT."

Sammy: "He died in the water before I even got a chance to get started. I knew I wasn't meant for WWE. I should've stuck to the Indies. I'm always going to be an Indie dude. They restricted me to dark matches in house. I didn't even get to be in any of the NXT TV stuff and what they did film got cut. Then they tried to hook me up with that chick that Seth got caught with and she got fired. So, yeah it's safe to say Solomon Crowe was a curse."

Jessica: "You told us WWE cut your gimmick and tried to edit you too much."

Sammy: "That's part of it too. The dark guys always get black balled or censored."

Roxy: "Yeah and that sucks."

Sami: "Well, I have an announcement to make. I'm officially an engaged man."

Jessica: "That's fucking awesome. Congratulations, dude. Who's the lucky woman?"

Roxy: "Yeah and why haven't we met her? She obviously has stolen your heart."

Sami: "When is the last time we've been in the same place at the same time? I've been busy lately."

Jessica: "I say you call her and we all get together and meet your fiancé."

Roxy: "I second that motion."

Sami: "All right. You twisted my arm. Damn, you two are relentless."

Roxy: "Hello, my best friend is engaged to some amazing woman who I've never met. Yeah, I'm going to bug you until we meet."

Jessica: "Do you have a picture of your fiancé and what is her name?"

Sami starts smiling and laughs.

Sami: "Yeah. I have tons of pictures of Jess on my twitter and personal pics of course."

Jessica: "Her name is Jessica?"

Sami: "Jessica with a "k". She's a former TNA knockout. She wrestled under the name Jessika Havoc."

Jessica: "That name sounds totally familiar."

He shows her pictures of them together.

Jessica: "Damn, Sami she's hot dude."

Sami: "Thank you. I love her."

Jessica: "Congratulations. I'd better get an invite to the wedding or I'm going to kick your ass."

Sami: "Hell yeah. You'd better come and you better come too, fucker."

Roxy: "Yes darling. I'd love to come to your wedding. I can't believe your marrying someone named Jess. That's too damn funny."

Jessica: "I think it's awesome. He has a thing for women named Jessica."

She bumps him with her hip and he starts laughing.

Sami: "All right, enough with the ball busting."

Meanwhile, Dean and Roman are walking down the hall talking and they spot us standing there talking.

Dean: "They just let anyone back here these days."

Sami: "Yeah. I see they let assholes back here."

Dean: "Get over here and give me a hug, fucker."

He goes over and gives him a real hug like brothers do not one of those man bumps guys do when they want to look hard.

Dean: "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

Sami: "I'm here as a fan with Jess and Seth."

As if he's on a cue, Seth hobbled around the corner.

Sami: "How's it going Rollins?"

Seth: "I hate this damn knee. It's driving me nuts. The next 6 to 9 months are going to suck out loud."

Sami: "Yup. I'm sorry, but you can't rush that type of injury. That knee is no joke."

Seth: "I know. It's my future."

Jessica: "Sami is planning his future too."

Dean: "You're the man with a plan this week."

Sami: "I'm pleased to announce I am engaged to Jessika Havoc."

Dean: "Holy shit, you finally did it."

Sami: "Yup. I popped the big question and she said "Yes."

Dean: "That's awesome dude. Congratulations."

Sami: "Thank you."

Seth: "Yeah. Congratulations dude. This calls for a celebration."

Sami: "She said she'll meet us after the show. Jess is down and wants to meet all of you."

Jessica: "Did you tell her there is another Jessica going to be there?"

Sami: "I did and she can't wait to meet you because she is a fan of D.O.D."

Jessica: "Well, I feel honored. She's a fan of me and I'm a fan of her TNA work. This is going to be awesome."

Roxy: "Yup. Now it's time to get ready for my big WrestleMania match."

Jessica: "Good luck out there."

Roxy: "Thank you."

She gives me a huge hug.

Sami: "Knock them dead and bring home the gold."

Roxy: "I sure will."

So I get warmed up as the other matches go on. Dean laid out Brock Lesnar and Roman retained his championship. Now comes the big cage match everyone had been waiting for. I never signed on for this cage match. I want the championship and I want to get rid of Charlotte. The sooner Charlotte and her shady father are out of the picture the better. I stood behind the curtain and waited for my cue to run out to the ring.

I realized as I'm standing there that this is my opportunity to change the face of the divas division.


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly, the idea of slamming Charlotte's face into the steal over and over again became a way to avenge Jessica's mission. My music hit and I went running down the ramp with fireworks and pyros going off all around me. I felt like a rock star standing there. My signature move flashed across the light up part of the ramp and diamonds surrounded it. I didn't really have time to be amazed at the amount of technology that was on display, but I'm pretty sure it ruled. What I saw backstage kicked ass.

So, I make my way to the ring finally and do my pose around all four corners and Charlotte's music hits for her introduction. I didn't even bother to watch her. I paid more attention to if her father or her protégée were going to stay the hell out of our business tonight. You know how those contract signings go. No outside interference and she agreed and so did they, but that never stops them from coming out so she's disqualified and I can't legally win. That wouldn't be an issue inside the steel cage that loomed around us. The door is locked and the bell rings.

Charlotte: "If it isn't the unstable stand in."

Roxy: "Hello, plastic Barbie that can't wrestle on her own. We finally get to dance."

Charlotte: "I'm going to take you down just like I took down the other two."

Roxy: "Thank you for the reminder. I owe you something."

I lock up with her and she grapples back. I'll give her one thing. She's one hell of a technical wrestler. She's strong, her height advantage helps her out a lot, but I'm stronger and crazy out wins strength and height any day. If the championship wasn't on the line I might be impressed. This broad has to be taken out. I get her on the mat, but she counters. So, I have to strategize if I'm going to win this thing. I have to think like a champ and there are no disqualifications. So, I allow her to throw me outside of the ring after I bounce off the steel of course for dramatic effect. She thought she had me down on the outside, but I'm actually searching for a weapon under the ring.

The fans are going crazy chanting "This is awesome" and calling for tables. I did them one better I got out a chair and as Charlotte charged at me I swung and cracked her across the back. Then I proceeded to throw half a dozen chairs into the ring via Dean Ambrose style and drag her body back into the ring. She plays possum until we are back in the ring. Then suddenly, she springs back to life and tries to get me with Natural Selection which I counter and she lands right on my chair pile just as I planned.

Charlotte: "You little bitch. You're going to pay for that."

Roxy: "What are you going to do, sue me? Sorry sweetheart, you're a professional wrestler not a ballerina. Bruises and bumps are part of the trade."

I crack her again across the back. You can see the welts on both of our bodies from the combat in there. I go for a pin and she kicks out. I can see I'm going to have to do something more drastic. So, I throw her out of the ring and she bounces off the steel. We go at it taking turns with whose face gets planted into the grates. She rolls under the ring this time looking for a weapon and I pull her back into the fight. She has a kendo stick and misses wildly trying desperately to hit me. Inspiration hits as I duck her swings. Dean and Brock probably left some toys of destruction under there somewhere. All I had to do was channel Dean and what he was thinking.

I'm probably going to get into huge trouble considering how we're supposed to dial down the blood and violence. But, it's not going to be that bad. I let her land a crack on me and I go searching the back corner of the ring away from Charlotte.

Announcer: "What is Roxy doing over in the corner there?"

JBL: "She has a bucket in her hand. I don't see how that's going to help her fend off that kendo stick."

Announcer: "She's pulling something out of that bucket. She's more interested in what's inside of it."

JBL: "You've got to be kidding me. She has a bag in her hand now. She's been hanging around that Lunatic Ambrose too long."

Announcer: "What is she up to with that bag?"

Even Charlotte looks a little confused like "OK. What do I do with this move?" I just smile at her and throw the contents of the bag all over the ring.

Announcer: "Oh my God, that's thumb tacks. Roxy has just dumped an entire bag of thumb tacks into the ring."

The crowd wants to see one of us land on the millions of tacks I spread out strategically in the ring. Charlotte kept giving me that "You're going off script" stare of confusion and I just encouraged her to keep on wrestling like nothing was different.

Charlotte: "That's going to hurt one of us and it's not going to be me."

Roxy: "It's going to hurt both of us and don't worry. I know how to take care of it after we're done here."

Charlotte: "You'd better because I don't want to miss work."

Roxy: "You won't. Trust me, you're tough enough to handle this or I wouldn't have taken them out. Just take a deep breath and count to 10."

We both count to 10 and I give her the Diamond Duster right into the tacks and we both end up with them stuck all over our bodies. I quickly cover her and take the win.

"You're winner and new WWE Women's Champion Roxy Diamond Dust Rodriguez."

The confetti rained down and the fireworks popped off. I didn't even feel the tacks stuck on me. I felt bad for Charlotte cuz she got the brunt of them, but I'm Women's Champion. I held the belt up as high as I possibly could and celebrated with the crowd.

The doctor's stood there wanting to take the tacks out of my back, but a couple had already fallen out and I didn't end up with that many. After basking in my glory I headed backstage with the trainer.

Trainer: "That was fucking stupid. Why did you give her the Diamond Duster on those tacks like that?"

Roxy: "Dude, relax. It's for the fans. They loved that shit. Didn't you hear them out there? This was the highlight of the evening next to Dean and Brock. My boots have more tacks in them then my body."

Trainer: "Did you see Charlotte's back after they took her out?"

Roxy: "I imagine she looked like a human pin cushion along-side a few welts and marks from being thrown around the steel cage. Oh wait, I got that too."

I sat down on one of the production crates and pulled the tacks out of my boots as the trainer patched up the little marks I had on my shoulders.

Trainer: "You could've seriously injured each other out there. "


	15. Chapter 15

Roxy: "Oh get off of it, dude. We're wrestlers. This is not ballet. You sound exactly like Stephanie after I threw those chairs and hit Nikki. She'll heal. Its tacks not freaken bricks."

Trainer: "She has over 100 tacks stuck all over her body."

Roxy: "Cry me a river, Princess. Have you seen my scars on my body?"

Trainer: "Yes Miss Rodriguez. I've had to patch you up before."

Roxy: "I've been beat with light bars like a dude."

Trainer: "Why would any respectable wrestling association allow that kind of violence on their female wrestlers?"

Roxy: "Umm, CZW is known for ultraviolent wrestling. That's what they do. It doesn't matter if you're male or female over there if you can kick serious ass and I did. So, I was allowed all the same perks as the guys and it ruled. Light bars, barbed wire, glass, tacks, chains and random crap like forks, pizza cutters, and jig saw blades, staple guns. Hell, I even had one chick bust a plate on my head. Trust me, those tacks won't scar Charlotte any."

Trainer: "God bless you for still being alive through all that."

Roxy: "Thank you and yes I am proud of my scars."

He patches me up and Dean comes running into the trainer's room where I am.

Dean: "Holy fuck, babe. That was amazing out there."

Roxy: "You sound like you're proud of me."

Dean: "Hell yeah I'm proud of you. That match had to be one of the most epic diva matches in the history of WWE. Dude, chicks just don't do that kind of fighting anymore."

Roxy: "Next to the D.O.D VS the Shield matches. Jess fought like that out there."

Dean: "She never used tacks and you and Charlotte were both covered in them."

Roxy: "Yeah. You would be impressed by that. Jess walked away with a concussion and so did Maddie."

Dean: "Yeah, but they weren't bleeding like you two were."

Roxy: "Jess broke Charlotte's nose."

Dean: "Not in a cage match. Just say "thank you" and call it a day. You won the Women's Championship."

Roxy: "Thank you. That was an epic match out there. We got rid of the mean girls show and I don't have to hear Dana and her mouths every week on RAW anymore."

He kisses me. Roman knocks on the door.

Roman: "How's The Woman doing?"

Roxy: "I'm awesome. The woman, huh I like the sound of that."

Roman: "Are you up for a selfie?"

He adjusts the WWE World Heavyweight Championship on his shoulder and I saw a light go off in Dean's eyes as he focused on the gold.

Roxy: "Yeah. The Guy and The Woman on top of the world, But, we have to do it out of the trainer's room."

We leave the trainer's room and go out into the common area where everyone is gathered around doing random things. Roman clicks a sweaty selfie with me and I suddenly know why Dean sniffs him all the time. He smells really good even when he's sweaty.

Roxy: "Not to be all weird, but what do you have in your hair that smells so damn good? You're all sweaty and nasty from wrestling and all I smell is your hair. How does that work?"

Roman: "Argon oil and leave in conditioner so it's not impossible to comb after I shower."

Dean: "See? That's why I kiss the top of his head. He smells good."

Roman: "Thank you both. Now, I'm going to go make the rest of me smell good."

Dean: "I heard that congratulations again babe."

He kisses me again before heading to the locker room to shower. I decide enough time has passed that it's safe for me to go get a shower of my own. Suddenly, I'm ambushed by Jess, Maddie, Seth and Sami.

Seth: "That was the most awesome diva's match I've ever seen next to the D.O.D ones of course."

Jessica: "Of course. That's the way to keep the tradition alive and walk away champ."

Seth: "I have to admit it sucked not being out there in the main event tonight."

Roxy: "Seriously Seth? You're lucky you're walking as quickly as you are. We never expected you to be in the main event."

Seth: "I worked my ass off setting the stage for this moment and I worked my ass off trying to rehab so I could be out there in the main event. I couldn't even pass the strength test."

Sami: "Dude, you need to stop being so damn hard on yourself. You recovered in record time. That's encouragement enough. You may not have main event WrestleMania, but you got next. You're walking on an injury that has taken most athletes out of their careers. Do you understand that?"

Seth: "Yeah. I get that. I get that I'm lucky to be walking let alone wrestling."

Sami: "Then stop pissing and moaning about missing WrestleMania. It's over and done with. You can reclaim what's yours at the next event."

Seth starts smiling that cocky smirk of his and Jess rolls her eyes.

Jessica: "Thank you, Sami. You've activated "Ring Rollins asshole" mode."

Seth: "Ring Rollins Asshole mode? That's a new one. You've never said that one out loud to me before."

Jessica: "He's been dormant during your recovery time. So, I haven't had a reason to say it around you."

Seth: "You don't like me as a heel out there."

Jessica: "It has nothing to do with being a heel. I loved when you fought your battles and didn't run away from conflicts that you started. The Shield Seth was heel and fought his own battles. It truly was epic when Shield Seth stepped into the ring and flew around like a Ninja and landed on his feet like a cat. Then Authority Seth came along and started getting a huge head. Authority Seth slowly started letting other people fight his battles for him and then he turned douche and decided he needed J and J Security and all this other bullshit. Then once Authority Seth was totally turned into a bitch, Bitch Seth appeared. Bitch Seth made a big stink out of everything and acted like a spoiled entitled little kid. He constantly complained to The Authority and it got really old. No I don't like Asshole Rollins Mode."

Seth: "Wow, tell me how you really feel about me. So, as long as we're keeping it 100 here, have you seen that epic ring ninja lately?"

Jessica: "Nope. I've seen Colby Lopez the man I love and his vulnerable side. No gimmicks and no banter needed."

Seth: "So, I seriously need to redesign Seth Rollins from the floor up."

Jessica: "Yes you do. You can be a heel away from The Authority. That's who you are anyway, but you need to channel the ninja's moves again."

Seth: "Ring rust."

Jessica: "No. I'm talking about an overall major change to your moves and not running from conflict."

Seth: "Thank you for your honesty."

Jessica: "You're welcome and if that doesn't motivate you to kick this knee injury in the ass nothing will."

Sami: "Says the woman who left WWE because of politics that she's been fighting since day one."

Jessica: "Oh, you have no idea the degree of insanity I left. It felt like I couldn't scratch my ass without someone asking me why I had to itch."

Sami: "Or totally destroying what you've worked for."

Jessica: "Exactly."

Sami: "My thing I fought was they wrote me on as a hacker and I would take over and take people out. Ok, cool. I can roll with that, but I see guys like Fin Baylor and Barron Corbin out there and Baylor is doing the whole dark demon with full on body paint. I missed being that guy. I had to go be me."

Jessica: "You never were a WWE sell out, remember?"

Sami: "Yeah, but my bills were and the money felt really good."

Madison: "Can we stow the pity party for wounded WWE Stars now?"


	16. Chapter 17

Jessica: "Wounded pity party for wounded WWE Stars is officially closed."

Seth: "So let's go have some fun."

Madison: "Let's do this thing."

Jessica: "Just let me know one thing and I will move on with my little darling life here."

Roxy: "What would you like to know the answers to, my sweets?"

Jessica: "If I decided to come back to the ring tomorrow, would there be a title chance for me?"

Roxy: "There might be if I didn't have a sister who is currently running the WWE NEXT division like a 9 to 5 job."

Jessica: "You're sister is the reason you got that fire lit under your ass again."

Roxy: "That and being the first woman in history to hold on to this title after a Hell in the Cell match. I wiped the floor with Charlotte's ass and Dana just sat and watched her go down in flames. It was a beautiful thing."

Jessica: "Yeah. That's what lit the fire under my ass to get back I the game. That and I would give anything to see these sisters of destruction take on Brother Nero and his Deleted band of merry men."

Roxy: "Oh the ant-I meek man's. I love those guys. Brother Nero is a freak and he is tearing up the TNA Scene. Matt Hardy is a generous."

Roxy: "He can only be upstaged by his son who isn't even a year old and already his king."

Jessica: "Yeah. He is a cutie. He looks just like daddy and is just as twisted if only by the gift of the candle burning bright for him."

Roxy: "Yes. The gift of eternity that shall never be extinguished until he is ready to rid the tree of his family disgrace, the boy named Jeff Hardy. Always being a disgrace."

Jessica: "Yes the disgraced name of Hardy will be expunged forever."

Roxy: "Come now, my sister of destruction we will follow the Empire of Ash to The Empire of Roman and find Nero Brother and Deleted Matt Hardy's disgrace."

Jessica: "Yes. My sister, Brother Nero would want us to drink this Stella Rosa wine and be merry amongst the mortals while we were planning the world's demise behind his back."

Roxy: "OH yes my sister, testify. Testify and tell it to the whole world. The Roman Empire of Ash will give birth to a Phoenix of great- war with beautiful plumes of fire and flames of great bright purple and orange red with a dash of the scorched feather of the bird of Great War are passed."

She holds out her hand and out of Jessica's back peaks a bird with Great War feathers and paint clutching her lower back and tickling her hips with the feathers plume.

Roxy: "Oh my sister. You are already branded with the gift of purity. It shall carry you into the great battle with the Gods of war only to lead you to destruction by the warriors of great battles passed. Lead the Valkyrie to her victory and crush the others to ash and dust only to rise again and rise into the dark knight


	17. Chapter 18

Madison: "Let's do this thing."

Jessica: "Just let me know one thing and I will move on with my little darling life here."

Roxy: "What would you like to know the answers to, my sweets?"

Jessica: "If I decided to come back to the ring tomorrow, would there be a title chance for me?"

Roxy: "There might be if I didn't have a sister who is currently running the WWE NEXT division like a 9 to 5 job."

Jessica: "You're sister is the reason you got that fire lit under your ass again."

Roxy: "That and being the first woman in history to hold on to this title after a Hell in the Cell match. I wiped the floor with Charlotte's ass and Dana just sat and watched her go down in flames. It was a beautiful thing."

Jessica: "Yeah. That's what lit the fire under my ass to get back I the game. That and I would give anything to see these sisters of destruction take on Brother Nero and his Deleted band of merry men."

Roxy: "Oh the ant-I meek man's. I love those guys. Brother Nero is a freak and he is tearing up the TNA Scene. Matt Hardy is a generous."

Roxy: "He can only be upstaged by his son who isn't even a year old and already his king."

Jessica: "Yeah. He is a cutie. He looks just like daddy and is just as twisted if only by the gift of the candle burning bright for him."

Roxy: "Yes. The gift of eternity that shall never be extinguished until he is ready to rid the tree of his family disgrace, the boy named Jeff Hardy. Always being a disgrace."

Jessica: "Yes the disgraced name of Hardy will be expunged forever."

Roxy: "Come now, my sister of destruction we will follow the Empire of Ash to The Empire of Roman and find Nero Brother and Deleted Matt Hardy's disgrace."

Jessica: "Yes. My sister, Brother Nero would want us to drink this Stella Rosa wine and be merry amongst the mortals while we were planning the world's demise behind his back."

Roxy: "OH yes my sister, testify. Testify and tell it to the whole world. The Roman Empire of Ash will give birth to a Phoenix of great- war with beautiful plumes of fire and flames of great bright purple and orange red with a dash of the scorched feather of the bird of Great War are passed."

She holds out her hand and out of Jessica's back peaks a bird with Great War feathers and paint clutching her lower back and tickling her hips with the feathers plume.

Roxy: "Oh my sister. You are already branded with the gift of purity. It shall carry you into the great battle with the Gods of war only to lead you to destruction by the warriors of great battles passed. Lead the Valkyrie to her victory and crush the others to ash and dust only to rise again and rise into the dark knight. Do not bow to the greatest of high priests. Bow only to the greatest of the high mountain on which you were born to be raised from the ash and fly gracefully into the dark of night only to hatch from the remix of the Phoenix splash again."

She lays her hands on her side and feels a sudden warmth surge into her finger tips as the bird seemed to take flight and try to lead the battle of the mountain side like the ash it was born to fly from. She rose high up on her priestess shoulder of grace and smiled in the face of the light that passed the torch of victory into her waiting hand. She accepted the war paint and took on the armor of the plume of feathers as the Smoldering ashes hatched her egg on their warm nest of the fiery flames.

Jessica: "Oh my sister. You do believe in the smoldering ash and the Greek tragedy on my body. I wear the war paints and await my fate for it was seen on this day that the Meek Man's be lead to their death by a bright and shiny plume of fire and brimstone lead by the new face of destiny. Look into my eyes and you will see the eggs of their nest of fire and flames. Fan the flames and be gone with your fears my child. I want to see Brother Nero celebrated to the highest mountain and lead into our battle to fight our fight. He is our warrior brought to us by the high priestess and her light."

Roxy: "Wow, you're good at this whole thing. It feels just like Rubber girl and her louche Dora story I did the other day. It's very warming and convincing. Hell, I even feel your bird taking flight under my fingers."

Jessica: "That's because she is a bird of war and prey. She loves the peace of the warming touch of your fingers, but she also loves the light of the warm blood and fight that is her destiny of war. The louche Dora only knows the fight of the fight and not the flight of which the fight has been brought. You're war was never in the name of Aztec pride. It was always in the name of some fallen warrior. You were never revealed as to who the warriors were, just that you would see them again on the smoldering ash paintings of the great wall of glyphic."

Roxy: "Damn, you really do believe in this whole bird of prey war story don't you or are you going Sister Nero on me."

Jessica: "That my child depends on you and your belief. Do you believe yourself to be a follower of Nero or Shame ing name of the Deleted Nero."

Roxy: "I bare the name of the shamed Brother and his disregard for the name of all things Hardy."

Jessica: "Ah, my deleted sister also rejects her birth names and birth rights to become the flight of the phoenix into the war or the night and day of prey."

Roxy: "Bird of prey and yes I have the beautiful flames of your fire and brimstone that is birthing me my own Aztec pride feathers and my own flight of louche Dora."

Jessica: "My child. That is not the way to live. A louche is only half the fight. She only leads you to the mountain top and the ash will consume her eventually. You must adapt or perish in the unholy grace of the son."

Roxy: "Aztec pride and feathers only create a painful transmission into the prey of night and the bird of many colors that was once born out of ash and smoldering smoke."

Jessica: "Yes my fellow feathered friend. Rise from the ashes and into the night we shall go. We find the Brothers Nero and Hardy and bring them into the light once again. Unholy grace of the son is damned."

Roxy: "Yes. Unholy mountain top be damned as well. The fire and brimstone of that beautiful birth shall be worth another 500 years of phoenix watching until we find the golden egg of birth right's past."

Jessica: "Yes. Birth right's passed, our 500 year old egg."


	18. Chapter 19

Jessica: "Yeah. That's what lit the fire under my ass to get back I the game. That and I would give anything to see these sisters of destruction take on Brother Nero and his Deleted band of merry men."

Roxy: "Oh the ant-I meek man's. I love those guys. Brother Nero is a freak and he is tearing up the TNA Scene. Matt Hardy is a generous."

Roxy: "He can only be upstaged by his son who isn't even a year old and already his king."

Jessica: "Yeah. He is a cutie. He looks just like daddy and is just as twisted if only by the gift of the candle burning bright for him."

Roxy: "Yes. The gift of eternity that shall never be extinguished until he is ready to rid the tree of his family disgrace, the boy named Jeff Hardy. Always being a disgrace."

Jessica: "Yes the disgraced name of Hardy will be expunged forever."

Roxy: "Come now, my sister of destruction we will follow the Empire of Ash to The Empire of Roman and find Nero Brother and Deleted Matt Hardy's disgrace."

Jessica: "Yes. My sister, Brother Nero would want us to drink this Stella Rosa wine and be merry amongst the mortals while we were planning the world's demise behind his back."

Roxy: "OH yes my sister, testify. Testify and tell it to the whole world. The Roman Empire of Ash will give birth to a Phoenix of great- war with beautiful plumes of fire and flames of great bright purple and orange red with a dash of the scorched feather of the bird of Great War are passed."

She holds out her hand and out of Jessica's back peaks a bird with Great War feathers and paint clutching her lower back and tickling her hips with the feathers plume.

Roxy: "Oh my sister. You are already branded with the gift of purity. It shall carry you into the great battle with the Gods of war only to lead you to destruction by the warriors of great battles passed. Lead the Valkyrie to her victory and crush the others to ash and dust only to rise again and rise into the dark knight. Do not bow to the greatest of high priests. Bow only to the greatest of the high mountain on which you were born to be raised from the ash and fly gracefully into the dark of night only to hatch from the remix of the Phoenix splash again."

She lays her hands on her side and feels a sudden warmth surge into her finger tips as the bird seemed to take flight and try to lead the battle of the mountain side like the ash it was born to fly from. She rose high up on her priestess shoulder of grace and smiled in the face of the light that passed the torch of victory into her waiting hand. She accepted the war paint and took on the armor of the plume of feathers as the Smoldering ashes hatched her egg on their warm nest of the fiery flames.

Jessica: "Oh my sister. You do believe in the smoldering ash and the Greek tragedy on my body. I wear the war paints and await my fate for it was seen on this day that the Meek Man's be lead to their death by a bright and shiny plume of fire and brimstone lead by the new face of destiny. Look into my eyes and you will see the eggs of their nest of fire and flames. Fan the flames and be gone with your fears my child. I want to see Brother Nero celebrated to the highest mountain and lead into our battle to fight our fight. He is our warrior brought to us by the high priestess and her light."

Roxy: "Wow, you're good at this whole thing. It feels just like Rubber girl and her louche Dora story I did the other day. It's very warming and convincing. Hell, I even feel your bird taking flight under my fingers."

Jessica: "That's because she is a bird of war and prey. She loves the peace of the warming touch of your fingers, but she also loves the light of the warm blood and fight that is her destiny of war. The louche Dora only knows the fight of the fight and not the flight of which the fight has been brought. You're war was never in the name of Aztec pride. It was always in the name of some fallen warrior. You were never revealed as to who the warriors were, just that you would see them again on the smoldering ash paintings of the great wall of glyphic."

Roxy: "Damn, you really do believe in this whole bird of prey war story don't you or are you going Sister Nero on me."

Jessica: "That my child depends on you and your belief. Do you believe yourself to be a follower of Nero or Shame ing name of the Deleted Nero."

Roxy: "I bare the name of the shamed Brother and his disregard for the name of all things Hardy."

Jessica: "Ah, my deleted sister also rejects her birth names and birth rights to become the flight of the phoenix into the war or the night and day of prey."

Roxy: "Bird of prey and yes I have the beautiful flames of your fire and brimstone that is birthing me my own Aztec pride feathers and my own flight of louche Dora."

Jessica: "My child. That is not the way to live. A louche is only half the fight. She only leads you to the mountain top and the ash will consume her eventually. You must adapt or perish in the unholy grace of the son."

Roxy: "Aztec pride and feathers only create a painful transmission into the prey of night and the bird of many colors that was once born out of ash and smoldering smoke."

Jessica: "Yes my fellow feathered friend. Rise from the ashes and into the night we shall go. We find the Brothers Nero and Hardy and bring them into the light once again. Unholy grace of the son is damned."

Roxy: "Yes. Unholy mountain top be damned as well. The fire and brimstone of that beautiful birth shall be worth another 500 years of phoenix watching until we find the golden egg of birth right's past."

Jessica: "Yes. Birth right's passed our 500 year old egg. Oh how the mighty have been denied and the meek man's earth shall burn with sweet revenge executed by his meek children who were never strong enough to inherit this diseased world from which I offer release. Pure Chaos brought on by all who bare his false name and bare his false pride. You dare to call him by The Hardy birth name."

She feels her bird take flight and collapses into a fit of false labor that would cause Jonathan Davis great concern for her rebirth of a new freak on a leash.

Jessica: "I break free from the Meek Man's world and walk free among the poor and weak on the backs of this earth. My brave sisters in war and the bird of peace you represent rise up and join me in the fight against this war not won by the holy or lost to the unholy, but beat by the warriors drum. I take on your badge of honor and bear it like an unholy cross on my back my phoenix sister. Rise up and join the red stone of envy in the soared of war that was brought brought down bar Mar's himself or the 30 second version of mars. Show me oh Jared Leto that you know this joker is not your true form and you will raise with the Phoenix into the war and descends upon the people."

Roxy: "Nice one sis. I accept you're offering my lunatic darling. Make me your phoenix sister in the name of Jared Leto and his 30 seconds of Mars offering. Make me your lunatic's sister and I will lead your suicide squad into the battle high on the mountain of peace."

Jessica: "Lunatic fringe and I don't mix my love."

Roxy: "My sister in arms we shall rule this earth and drive off the weak and sick never meant to be."

Jessica: "My phoenix sister there is one more transformation we must make before descending upon Mighty Phoenix Mountain on our journey to fire and ash. Our rise into the smoldering sunset and our brightest flight yet we must rid ourselves of this meek man plague."

Roxy: "Yes my sister of the red tiger eye phoenix stone. We shall drive our mighty soared into the belly of the bloated Meek Man beast right before our eyes and watch him burn in envy under our moon and sun."


	19. Chapter 20

Abigale is open. Repeat Abigale is open. Abort all references to Nemo from the record.

Sami: "Yes Abigale is open."

Abigale: "Dammit I did it again So much for the element of surprise. And to think this is my girlfriend I am screwing up with."

Sami: "Abigale is open and now pissed at me. I am a screw up. Ladies and gentlemen I am a huge screw up. Take me back Abigale. Take me home now."

Abigale: "Dude, you're an idiot."

They leave the ring in a giant ring of fire and Jessica embraces Abigale.

Jessica: "Now, that felt like a home coming meant for a phoenix rising."

Abigale: "I'll say. How did you transfer the bird tattoo to Roxy? That was awesome how she turned into the bird and flew above Fin and me."

Jessica: "That is a part of WWE trickery you will never find out."

Roxy: "Shit, my luchadores mask is stuck out there on the damn pole. How the hell am I supposed to go out there and get it down without them seeing me?"

Jessica: "Well, my mortal sister you're just going to have to depend on the other mortal in your life to go retrieve your mask or forever be shamed by the Luchadores Gods of the Aztec pride."

Dean: "The Gods of the Aztec Pride are not appeased by just my going out to retrieve the mask I must have a lunch with the mask on the line."

Jessica: "If you must defend the honor of the Rubber girl, then be my guest. She only weeps because you are so late to her rescue."

Dean: "Rubber Girl has lost her luchadores. We must retrieve the mask and return to the shadows before anyone realizes the ROH Rip off has returned."

Sami: "CZW all the way baby."

He comes out in his ripped up jeans and leather mother cycle jacket and retrieves Rubber Girl's Luchadores mask with a triumphant laugh.

Sami: "I win again rubber girl. You're mask and identity is mined forever and ever."

Rubber Girl: "I have no identity of this world. It is all atop of Meek Man's mountain of lies and manipulations."

She stands behind him and delivers a sister Abigale's kiss and retrieves her mask.

Rubber Girl: "Follow the buzzards and there will surely be a sacrifice tonight."

She holds Solomon Crowe in the embrace.

Rubber Girl: "Solomon Crowe is the sacrifice for the lambs tonight. You will never be known again to walk this earth or in either realm again."

Solomon: "Good thing I don't give a shit about either realm and prefer the dark."

Rubber girl: "Even the dark will have light tonight."

She holds up the Rubber Mask and laughs maniacal.

Rubber Girl: "End edits."

They cut her off and that's how Raw went off the air. The mask in her hand and the black sheep at her bay. Even Bray Wyatt stood and applauded the great Deletion of his nation.

Rubber Girl: "I've deleted Solomon Crowe the world's greatest hacker and the Wyatt nation and their wide movement. What is next oh Lord of the mighty Phoenix?"

Jessica: "Sister, be patient. We have other followers now."

Rubber Girl: "You have strong faith in the Phoenix stone and the followers of the tiger's red eye. They bring you great strength and raise you from perdetion with their own two hands."

Jessica: "Girl, this is the rise of the Luchadora and her journey. The war is not won by the fight and needs to be restroked back at the camp. Don't let the shadow of doubt and replays plague you. We have no fear of replays or of the Meek Man interruption. He knows not of what he speaks or of how the fight was won. He knows only of what he sees before his blind eyes. He sees children who are weak and running his enterprise with no talent and no monkeys. It will never do. He will never be satisfied until he is reborn unto himself and rebirthed as a new found child under the wing pf the Phoniex stone and her red tiger eye redemption. There is no other way there are no other planes to play."

Rubber Girl: "Yes. Perdetion is only for those who believe in the journey of the rise of the stone. If you can't not see yourself in its eye then we see nothing but blind justice for you and your kind. Hang him from the rafters of the underbelly until he bleeds the red and blue blood of our label. Beat him until he sees nothing but the black and blue envy of the world. Are there no other colors on this earth that you see? Money and greed have no boundaries in your eyes there are no limitations. The world has yet to open up and become your oyster. It only reaps our benefit. We shall walk tall again my bad of merry freaks. Follow Meek Man and become one of the conditioned warriors or follow Brother Nero and become deleted of the entire world you know. Embrace us all King Maxwell welcomes us into his bed. Take us with you innocent child for we are on the same journey."

Jessica: "We've got the whole world in our hands."

She rocks and chants in a state of trance and stares up at the bird like shape of Rubber Girl's mask hanging from the end of her rocking chair.

Jessica: "Run and don't look back. I now own your mask. I now know of your weakness and I know of whom to play it to. Run fast and far and proud I will find you no matter where you hid or whose den you climb into. You reek of the new werewolf and his pack. You reek of his embrace and you allow him to control your move as den mother. You are a great leader of many as well and are well loved by all of us. You two could rise up and become the pack leader. You the only female werewolf in a whole pack of bitten ones you were the chosen female brought up into the light by me as you lay starving before your mate. The one who should've given you your new life Instead he hides it away from you just beyond your reach like the good little dog that you are you will never reach for that great bone. A faithful bitch as always to the were pack. That faith will turn a blind eye on you and lead you into the dark. Watch what I say. There is only one way to go and you shall follow my sword and you shall worship at my tiger's eye in the tip of my sword."

Jessica: "Oh great wolf, why do you forsake me so? I trusted you with everything I have and I revealed my plans to you. You had only to bay at me in response. The pack was silent. The blind faith you have in the female were speaks volumes of how you can be a loyal leader to a fault. Nobody's fault but your own to rise out of sheer perfection. You rise to the size of the average wolf with the average coat and the average sharp teeth. I recognize you for who you really are and I see your soul. You're soul speaks to mine as it did once with the great female were."

Barron: "Wow, she really does sell this whole female were story doesn't her?"

Roxy: "Hell yeah. She had me looking for Elena the other day. That's how convinced I was that there was an actual female were looking for me and hunting me for my scent."

Barron: "Oooh, spooky female were dog hunting your scent. Just like animals do."

Roxy: "Yes. Like animals do. Now follow your den mother into the den of sin and let's see how those breeding rules look."

Barron: "Breeding rules? There are no rules when you're the pack leader. You can break them all. If I want an army of female was wolves I can have them. If I want to have an entire pack of bitches I can. It's my choice because it was my blood they spilled. My sacrifice they accepted before the great leader of the night."

Roxy: "Oh you're good and sick. She'll believe you have her eye of the tiger already deep within you. She feels your warmth and sincerity."

Barron: "You honestly believe in Jessica's female wolf don't you?"

Roxy: "Elena is my pack leader and you can be my Clay if you want. Now come claim your female prize. I have an underbelly I'd like to explore with you."

Barron: "I've always wondered about the underbelly of the arena. Shall we go explore it together?"

Roxy: "Hell yeah. I was hoping you'd want to. I want to start with the rafters. There are lots of places to hang from up there."

Barron: "Suspension from the rafters. Nice job."

Roxy: "Thank you very much."

Barron: "I have a special delivery for you to accept and sign for."

Roxy: "Oooh I hope it's a giant package with lots of handlers on it."

Barron: "Oh yeah. It's been well handled many times before. I never travel with a loaded gun. It's very dangerous."

Roxy: "Oh yeah. Just how dangerous is this wolf hunting gun you carry?"

Barron: "It's dangerous enough to fire many shots into the night. That's why I keep the rounds and chambers separated when I travel."

Roxy: "That can't be very comfortable for the rounds. They must get very lonely out there."

Barron: "They do. But, it's worth it when they get rubbed upon arrival and prepped for loading."

Roxy: "Oh yeah? Does Roman imitate this cocked and loaded motion?"

Barron: "the entire time baby girl. He loves that cocked and loaded motion of beauty."

Roxy: "Well, I say we get to the rafters so I can deliver this package to its rightful place before it is separated from its balls too long."

Barron: "Not possible. They are connected as one unit and can only be delivered as one unit. Unless released by the cock and load."

He roars before mimicking the cock and loaded motion against his crotch.

Roxy: "Damn, you look so hot doing that."

He flips his hair back and makes a cocky "What?" motion with his arms in an attempt to punk her with a serious stare down.

Barron: "I want you and I want my balls delivered right now."

Roxy: "You want me in the rafters with our balls delivered?"

Barron: "Suspension from the rafters. Let's do it."

She climbed upon his 6 foot 8 frame and wrapped herself around his waist tightly so he couldn't drop her. She then slipped herself around his 7 inch peacock and examined his balls with her hand.

Roxy: "Oh yeah. I can work with this. Show me you can deliver unto me this great package you promise."

Barron: "Oh I have your package right here, baby. I got your package and my balls right here."

She squeezed his balls with her pussy tight and he yelped at the sudden squeeze against his lower body. He adjusted her size around him and leaned up against the rafters. He attempted to climb up onto the catwalk with her hanging from his waist. She allowed him to lift her ass onto his peacock and adjust her size onto him as well. She squeaked out a well disguised orgasm and let the wolf take her over the top. She rode him like the well- oiled machine he claimed to be. The Harley with the big rumbling motor and the many CC's of tork under him.

She rose up and allowed him further entrance into her vagina. He bounced her ass against his peacock and balled up his balls under her so she had a soft landing. She grinded his balls like they were cheese and allowed herself to dip down and around them. The feeling of him was almost too intense. She almost gave herself away, but held back on the grounds that Elena had sniffed them out and was sensing their scent.


	20. Chapter 21

She wouldn't dare give Elena the satisfaction of knowing what a good fuck she found in the young wolf was. All she saw was the moon in his eyes and the bitten curse being passed from one to the other. That's not how this worked and she knew it, but nobody else was supposed to be aware of the curse. No other human would ever know.

Barron: "Show me what you're working with baby. Give me the satisfaction of your orgasm. Come for me darling."

Roxy: "The satisfaction of your coming for me. Show me whose peacock that is. Show me it's not Elena's peacock."

Barron: "Who's in control of that peacock of yours huh? Is it your bitch or your wolf mother's den? Show me you're a man and show me who's in control of that peacock."

Roxy: "Elena is here. Show her you can satisfy me with that peacock and you're no longer a wolf mother's den pup."

Barron: "I am no longer a wolf mother's den pup. I am yours and yours alone. We mate for life."

He strokes his peacock and makes it hard and strong. She sucks him up inside of her and causes a sensation she's never felt before to shatter through her body and his.

Barron: "Ah baby. Right there, darling. You've got it. You got a hold of it. Ride that peacock like the machine that it is. Fuck me harder and deeper. Take me in side of you."

She sucks him in and the sensation gets stronger. It rocks both of them until she can no longer control the fact that they are having hot monkey sex hanging from the rafters any longer. She lets go with an uncontrollable release of orgasm and vibration. Her body shutters and she shakes against him.

Barron: "Oh my God. Darling, are you all right?"

Roxy: "Hell yeah. I'm all right. That was a beautiful natural thing and it was a glorious orgasm. I've never rocked that hard from an orgasm before."

Barron: "That's what happens when you upgrade from a motor scooter to a motor cycle. You get better tork and more power behind that rumbling motor bike."

Roxy: "Sweet Jesus. I never thought I was going to come down from you. I didn't even care that Elena heard us."

Barron: "If this female bitch wolf exists why doesn't she just join us like a normal human would? She is part were wolf."

Roxy: "She doesn't believe like we do. She hides in the shadows in shame and hopes to be enlightened one day."

Barron: "I don't care what Elena believes about us. We must follow the lone wolves into the underbelly for protection from the light. Only there can we be reborn out of the chaos and ashes."

Roxy: "You hold my mask my followers know me by and follow me under. They know nothing of this mighty Phoenix warrior and her soared he bears."

Barron: "Yes. I will follow your red eyed tiger sword and believe in its power to heal me. I will suffer no more pain in this world."

Roxy: "Yes. Don't drop the storyline ever my love. This one is a keeper and it shall bring us both from the ashes into the light and it shall be our salvation. We shall no longer follow blind faith and trust of this world. We shall follow the pack into the underbelly and rise up into the light."

She follows behind Corbin after he grabs her mask off of the ring post."

Corbin: "My fellow sister wolf follows no one of this world. She knows only of my world. She is born into my chaos and needs no other identities."

He gives Roxy a cocky look and bows before her on one knee to accept being brought up into her new world of Chaos.

Corbin: "My leader."

Roxy: "Thank you lone wolf for that beautiful passing of the torch speech. It inspires me to be the best female leader you will ever need. It inspires me to lead the battle into the light and raise the pack one more time as my warriors. I appreciate you one and all and will one day be worthy of your honor as the leader of your pack."

Corbin: "You're new identity awaits you as our pack leader. The only female were to ever be worshiped by us."

Roxy: "A female were born into bitten chaos who leads your battle for freedom into the night. The light of the Phoenix warrior will guide us and the Valkyrie will lead us to victory against the Meek Man's of the world. The Fire and Brimstones will take them all down. They will fall to their own devices and become prisoners of their own failing world. They beg for my guidance and yet silence me with their doubts. There are signs everywhere and yet nobody follows or obeys."

Jessica: "The rebirth is upon us. Let us welcome the new Phoenix warrior born into chaos and raised into the light. Her guidance is a must because silence is golden and of this moment, we need not be silent and move forward voicelessly. We need to be heard and shall howl at the moon until the battle is won. Our cause is just beginning my pet."

Roxy: "I shall unleash the hounds that defend the justice and raise our young pups."

She noticed her glowing Phoenix slowly starting to calm and become just another piece of her tattoo again. It pointed to her Hounds of Justice tattoo like it was trying to tell her who the battle leaders were.

Roxy: "Remember, this is our yard and we lead this fight not them. The fight is not won by the Meek and mild. It is won by the mighty and strong leaders. Now, we go forth and bring back my masked identity. I will not be held back by Elena and the Bitten pack of warriors. I am born into this Chaos and blood."

Jessica: "My fellow Lykens shall once again rise and be great warriors. They've prepared this battle for years and will no longer be silenced. I shall free you from your Earthly tombs and send you forward like the great warriors before you. Don't lose my light and don't forget the sword is our guide. There is no hell without the Sword."

Barron: "This is our battle cry and we raise it high. No light without the Tiger's eye."


	21. Chapter 22

Roxy: "You hold my mask my followers know me by and follow me under. They know nothing of this mighty Phoenix warrior and her soared he bears."

Barron: "Yes. I will follow your red eyed tiger sword and believe in its power to heal me. I will suffer no more pain in this world."

Roxy: "Yes. Don't drop the storyline ever my love. This one is a keeper and it shall bring us both from the ashes into the light and it shall be our salvation. We shall no longer follow blind faith and trust of this world. We shall follow the pack into the underbelly and rise up into the light."

She follows behind Corbin after he grabs her mask off of the ring post."

Corbin: "My fellow sister wolf follows no one of this world. She knows only of my world. She is born into my chaos and needs no other identities."

He gives Roxy a cocky look and bows before her on one knee to accept being brought up into her new world of Chaos.

Corbin: "My leader."

Roxy: "Thank you lone wolf for that beautiful passing of the torch speech. It inspires me to be the best female leader you will ever need. It inspires me to lead the battle into the light and raise the pack one more time as my warriors. I appreciate you one and all and will one day be worthy of your honor as the leader of your pack."

Corbin: "You're new identity awaits you as our pack leader. The only female were to ever be worshiped by us."

Roxy: "A female were born into bitten chaos who leads your battle for freedom into the night. The light of the Phoenix warrior will guide us and the Valkyrie will lead us to victory against the Meek Man's of the world. The Fire and Brimstones will take them all down. They will fall to their own devices and become prisoners of their own failing world. They beg for my guidance and yet silence me with their doubts. There are signs everywhere and yet nobody follows or obeys."

Jessica: "The rebirth is upon us. Let us welcome the new Phoenix warrior born into chaos and raised into the light. Her guidance is a must because silence is golden and of this moment, we need not be silent and move forward voicelessly. We need to be heard and shall howl at the moon until the battle is won. Our cause is just beginning my pet."

Roxy: "I shall unleash the hounds that defend the justice and raise our young pups."

She noticed her glowing Phoenix slowly starting to calm and become just another piece of her tattoo again. It pointed to her Hounds of Justice tattoo like it was trying to tell her who the battle leaders were.

Roxy: "Remember, this is our yard and we lead this fight not them. The fight is not won by the Meek and mild. It is won by the mighty and strong leaders. Now, we go forth and bring back my masked identity. I will not be held back by Elena and the Bitten pack of warriors. I am born into this Chaos and blood."

Jessica: "My fellow Lykens shall once again rise and be great warriors. They've prepared this battle for years and will no longer be silenced. I shall free you from your Earthly tombs and send you forward like the great warriors before you. Don't lose my light and don't forget the sword is our guide. There is no hell without the Sword."

Barron: "This is our battle cry. There is no fight without the Eye of the Tiger's stone."

Roxy crowned his head with a large Excalibur sword with a bright glowing red stone in the center of the handle. The Handle began to glow as the red stone filled with electricity and seemed to be getting stronger with each new follower she crowned a follower of the Tiger's eye never to be broken and never to be separate again.

Jessica: "You move my cause forward and I will forever live in the Tiger's eye. It gives me great inner strength with the chaos that is to come. The perfect storm awaits you on the other side of redemption."

A great clap of thunder is heard and a bolt of lightning shoots from the stone and lights up the dark sky. This is a great reminder of the Undertaker and his lightning storms of the past where the bolts struck the worshipers and took them to their redemption on the other side of the stone.

Jessica: "Follow the light of the stone into the night."

This is the perfect exit that set up Roxy's Rubber Girl cover up so she could grab her real mask from Corbin and continue in the façade of Rubber Girl and her never ending cry for Justice and redemption of her own chaotic soul.

Now, I know it's not traditional for someone of my stature to have a bus of their own, but I get tired of being bused around like cattle in the heard. So, I have my own space for my own sanity's sake. I choose to share the bus with Madison, Jessica, Seth, Roman and Dean because those are my road dogs that I travel with. I've recently invited Corbin to ride with us. We all need a little time to ourselves to recharge our batteries and get ourselves together.

That being said, I had no idea I'd be signing up for an episode of Total Divas with this idea. Now, this being my bus I am responsible for everything that happens on this bus. I'm responsible for everybody on this bus and every action on this bus. So, I have to know what is happening at all times in all the bed rooms. Call it a perk or call it curse, it's a necessary evil and I'd rather monitor that then the bathroom actions that go on here. Now, I'm not very good with details, so just use your imagination to fill in any blanks I leave.

Roxy: "So, what do you think of the new bus, Dean?"

Dean: "Oh it's glorious. I'd like it better if it were an actual place to rest and not an extra stop on the after party express."

Roxy: "Yeah. Good luck with all that. I've tried to ask them to keep it down and they aren't having it. As long as they pay for the clean-up, they're not going to stop any time soon."

Dean: "I get it. They all need to get laid and I get that they all have very healthy sex lives, but do we have to keep hearing about it over and over again on a constant repeat?"

Roxy: "We don't have to hear a damn thing. Just shut the door and turn on our own porn. It'll keep them at bay and it shows who wears the crown around here, right King?"

Dean: "That's right my queen. I wear the crown around here."

I push him up against the sliding wooden door that separates our rooms and pushes the close button. Watching porn is supposed to be a bonding experience between couples usually kept to each other. Well, not on this party bus. Apparently, we have a problem because nobody puts the DVDs back in their case. It wouldn't be so bad, if they didn't replace it with other movies and pile them on top of each other.

Roxy: "Right now, I don't need the mood set for me. All I need is you to grab my ass and throw me around your waist."

To which I give her just that. No need for anything special. Meanwhile, in the other room,

Jessica: "Yes. You guys have a serious addiction issue here. There is no need to watch that crap 24/7. It's not that interesting. Besides, why look at your spank bank when you have the real thing right here?"

Seth: "Sometimes the spank bank is quicker to bring up. The real thing takes time."

Jessica: "Not necessarily. The real thing is only as complicated as you make it and if you let down some of your expectations, it will open the door for new experiences."

Madison: "OK. Who has some disasters in the bedroom they'd like to share over some shots?"

Jessica: "Shots of what?"

Madison: "Fire ball shots of course."

Jessica: "All right. Define disasters."

Madison: "Moments that should never have been brought up between you two."

Jessica: "OK. I got the perfect moment. We were in a bubble bath together and we were washing each other and he started getting hard underneath me. So, I decided to give him a hand and help the situation out a little bit. He's getting into the stroking and closes his eyes and leans back in the tub. I'm getting ready to climb on top and he totally ruins the moment by coming too soon and then to make matters worse he farts and the bubbles interrupt what I am doing."

Madison: "Damn, the premature ejaculator. That's enough to ruin anyone's mood."

She takes a shot.

Madison: "Speaking of bubbles, this also involves the bath tub. I'm stroking Roman under the water and he's getting hard. He gave me a few warning grunts that he was getting close. So, I back off with my stroking and I start rubbing him gently. He never changes his tone of voice. It's the same orgasmic tone and emphasis. I can work around bubbles. I mean, that's a natural thing that's going to happen between us and sometimes it's not helped."

Jessica: "I understand that. I mean, everyone farts just not during sex."

Madison: "And usually not in front of the other person. So, anyway he's talking dirty and encouraging me. So, I start talking dirty back. Next thing I know, his phone is going off and Dean is mass texting the fact that he finally got Roxy to fart in front of him for the first time. Like, we all needed that information right then and there."

Roman: "That was my bad though. I should've had my phone turned off."

Jessica hands her a shot.

Jessica: "I've come to the conclusion that nothing is sacred around here. There is no such thing as secrets and if there were nobody really respects secrets."

Seth: "Why would you want to keep secrets from us anyway? We've damn near done everything in front of each other. There's no way to offend any of us."

Jessica: "Apparently Dean is the last person you want to make a fool of yourself in front of because he has to tell the whole world about it."

Dean: "Excuse me I am not like that. I don't share sacred secrets with anyone. I wasn't sworn to secrecy that night."

Roxy: "Oh so now I have to swear you to secrecy to get any privacy. I see how it is."

Dean: "I wouldn't talk about keeping secrets, Rubber Girl. I've caught you twice sneaking around the underbelly backstage with Corbin and not once did you let on that you were working that whole Bitten angle into our act. Hell, I caught you with that black paint on your face and you still played it off.

Roxy: "Face it. I like Corbin and he's going to be a part of my gimmick. He bowed before me on the stage."

Dean: "Is that all it takes I have to bow and swear my allegiance to you?"

Roxy: "You'd swear allegiance to me and let me crown you with my tiger sword Mr. Street Dog who goes from house to house looking for refuge."

Dean: "You want my allegiance in this fight, you've got it. I'm not going to let that wolf cub out do me."

Roxy: "That wolf cub is only a threat because you made him one. He has nothing to do with the fight or the cause."


	22. Chapter 23

Dean: "You want me to commit to the pack and rise against the Meek Mans."

Jessica: "Yes my son. Rise against the Meek Mans before they consume you and your world. They are a disgrace to us and our kind. They must be stopped."

Dean: "You two are taking this way too seriously. It's only gimmick. Nobody actually believes that the Meek Mans is taking the company down."

Jessica: "They should. The writing is on the wall and the only way to stop them is by fighting our cause and rising with the Phoenix stone."

Dean: "You're broken and you need psychological care. They have pills for your kind of sickness. The Phoenix stone is a legend and legends are told to keep the newbies feeling fresh. There is no reason for you to believe so strongly in the eye of the tiger stone my child. It is a false idol and you are giving false witness."

Jessica: "I am giving no such thing. The legend is true and it lives on the mountain under the ash and smolder. It will take 500 years to rebirth into the Phoenix you are used to, but it is her seed and it will grow strong with power."

Dean: "Do you hear yourself? You make those Broken Hardy stories sound like normal everyday banter. You need to come home Jess. Come back to us."

Jessica: "Come back to whom, Dean? You're world with the Meek Mans and their fairytales of brass rings and golden hoops? I am not your warrior and you will not squelch my wave of success."

Dean: "Baby girl, reality is calling you. There is no wave of success here or golden hoops to jump through. The brass ring is nothing here. Pick up the pieces of the broken warrior and take her back to the underbelly to heal. You've been wounded child and you need us to help care for you."

Jessica: "Do I not bleed the same as you, my son? The underbelly will not heal me this time I am afraid. The wounds go deep into my soul."

She stood in front of Dean like a wounded warrior and offered her wound for him to repair.

Dean: "That's it child. Come back to the light. I am not the enemy."

Jessica: "You are my Moxley king."

Dean: "Yes. Whatever you have to believe to keep up the good fight, my Valkyrie. You must not give in to Elena and her scratches. She only seeks to strengthen her pack."

Jessica: "I feel no pain as my wound is healed by the power of the Phoenix and her magic tiger eye stone. The sword she dies by will be my strength. I shall draw from her and she will make me strong."

Dean: "Are you all right darling?"

Jessica blinks her far away blue eyes at Dean and seems to come back into reality. No longer stuck in her Golem world of thinking the tiger eye was her golden ring.

Jessica: "Don't let the tiger's eye blind you and silence this fight of justice. We are the only ones left in this battle. It has long ago been forgotten and the war is becoming unjust."

Roxy: "At least I got my Rubber Girl Louche mask back. That was almost tragic out there. Losing that mask would be like me leaving the WWE. There would be many who would be shattered."

Jessica: "It's all Meek Man's plan. He wants to unmask the great Luchadores who runs the underground. He wants the fight to be won and the light to be dark again. There is no reason for such darkness in this world."

Roxy: "I agree. It is time to shine our light bright for all to see."

Jessica: "Yes my sister. I've been to the Louche Underground and I've seen the other side of the fight. The Aztecs are mighty but they show a great weakness when I comes to the Phoenix and her rightful flight."

Roxy: "You seriously fought for Louche and came back? I'm shocked."

Jessica: "What can I say? My bills liked the offer I got and now I am back and more determined than ever to get that woman's championship away from you and bring it back to its rightful place by my side."

Roxy: "Oh my God. She's becoming Rollins. Lord, help us all. I don't think I can survive having both of you out there trying to Rebuild Redesign and Reclaim what's yours."

Jessica: "Oh the mighty Rollins will fall before my tiger sword. You'll see."

Roxy: "Dude, you need to snap out of this crazy broken stage of yours. You sound crazy."

Jessica: "You're the one calling me Rollins and I'm crazy."

Roxy: "Yeah. You want to reclaim, rebuild and redesign. So let's start with your ring gear."

Jessica: "All right."

Roxy: "We can't have the same ring gear as last time with your Valkyrie shirt and pants. That was the rebirth of the Phoenix that they totally dropped and we can't have the black swat gear because that was your D.O.D debuted."

Jessica: "Yes I know and I can't do the vinyl thing because that was my rebirth as The Rocker. So, I just have to go out there in honor of my idol and inspire people to get back into wrestling again."

Roxy: "Yes and you're not inspiring anyone from your couch in Chicago."

Jessica: "Oddly enough that is true. I can't inspire anyone from my couch in Chicago and I'm glad that you gave me the motivation to get off that couch and start wrestling in the ring again."

Roxy: "I'm glad I could inspire you to make yourself great again."

Jessica: "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's faces when I come out into that ring and put my claims on the Women's championship. Dana Brooks is going to shit kittens and Charlotte is going to pass out from shock."

Roxy: "More than likely. You have other contenders to go up against though. They aren't just going to roll over and give you the title or your title shot."

Jessica: "Oh I know. I just have to keep on training myself to get stronger and I will redesign myself from the floor up. If I have to redo my hair to play my part I will."

Roxy: "Nah, I think the blood red and blonde thing suits you. There's no need for a change there. It'll be good for your come back."

Jessica: "I can't wait to see the looks on everyone's face when I come back. It's going to be the come- back of the century."

The next town wasn't so boring knowing Roxy had an ace up her sleeve. It spared her the embarrassment of knowing she was unmasked and dethroned in the same night. Her unknown identity had been revealed and Rubber Girl was almost brought into the light by Dana Brook and her unknown accomplish.

Roxy: "You will pay for your actions and you're accomplished will get it."

Dana: "I'm shaking in my boots with fear. You're not so tough when you're unmasked. I can see everything you are. You are totally exposed to me and totally under my control."

Roxy: "I am under nobody's control because I work for nobody. Do you not see how Meek Man is trying to use you and your revolution as an excuse to throw me away? He has no idea the potential there is between us and our rivalry. He doesn't see it. All he sees is a new generation of revolution and their movement."

Dana: "A New generation of revolution. What a crock of shit. He doesn't even know what the word means."

Meanwhile,

Roxy: "Yes. I used the Meek Man story line long before we unleashed Broken Jessica on the WWE Universe. We had to see if the story would work before it came into the light. Of course everyone loved it."

Jessica: "Of course they did. The revolution is upon us and someone must rise up and fight for the cause. Why not the new generation of divas? It's time for a change and we start with the weakest links."

The long weeks of training finally paid off that night at the Training Center when Jessica proved her largest obstacle was just overcoming that knee injury that could've taken out anyone else's career. She could've given up and just let that be the end of everything. Instead she chose to rise up and go beyond the cause and show how strong she could be.

The rebirth of Jessica was only days away and yet the anticipation was growing intense. Rubber Girl baited her week after week to come out into her yard and play with her. Week after week Jessica laughed at her and told her she had no control over who came out into the yard.

Jessica: "Rubber Girl, when are you going to ever learn there is no control of the yard? There are no hounds of justice. It is all a blind scandal to bring you false hope. The cause is not ours to fight any more. We have new roles in this new form of justice."

Rubber Girl: "You hide behind the camera and talk a good game, but when you are drugged into the light you shrivel up and die like the rest of the mortals. You will be exposed and we will know who you are. You need only be exposed to the light once before the Tiger Stone transforms you."

Jessica: "The Tiger Stone is mine and I hold it in my hand. There is no sword that shall protect it. It will give me the power to be your next leader."

She stood out on the apron as Punk's old theme music played for her entrance.

Jessica: "Yes. My fire will always burn because I am the Phoenix rising from the ashes and I will always burn bright against the battle."


	23. Chapter 24

Rubber Girl: "Oh please. You and your false idols and your long worded prose that you try to force feed down millions of people's throat. The mighty sure have fallen far though haven't they, my lovely. You hardly deserve that broken title or that strong bird tattoo. You're nothing more than a weak kitten purring at my feet with your false sense of security. How long ago did you let the whole world down by sitting on that stage apron and professing how you would never return to the WWE again because you felt like it was a lost cause and would never return to the show that you once loved as a young girl? Do those words not ring true anymore or is your soul for sale to the highest bidder again?"

Jessica: "I will never sell my soul. Yeah, I left the WWE for a-while because I got injured not because I didn't believe in the cause anymore. We all know that this is just a huge game and that the Meek Man's are trying to get us to jump through those brass rings to reach the glass ceiling they brag about us breaking. You can't distract me with false accusations."

Rubber Girl: "Oh, it's quite real my dear. They are hardly accusations and they ring true right down to the bitter after taste of defeat you taste in the back of your throat. The truth is a bitter pill to swallow especially when it is served with a side of Justice."

Jessica: "What do you know of Justice? You hide behind a freaken mask and try to talk shit on things you know nothing about and could fill truck loads with the ignorance you carry. You need to be brought into the light my friend before you get behind the cause of Justice again."

Rubber Girl: "Darling, you bury yourself so deep in lies and deceit it would take years to dig you back out again. My lunatic fringe partner will help you pull that pretty little head out of your ass for good."

She cues Dean and he comes running out into the ring and locks up with Jessica. They start grappling back and forth and he takes her down to the mat. He pretty much knows her every move and is one counter move ahead of her up until he puts her in the chicken wing. She tries to wiggle her way out of it by pushing him in the stomach with her ass and he is forced to break the hold, but she's surprised by him tickling her mercilessly.

Jessica: "Dude, if you don't stop I'm going to knee you square in the nuts. You're not helping my cause any out here."

Dean: "I'm not supposed to be helping your cause broken one."

He stops tickling her and she pulls him into the sunset flip and sits on top of him to pin his shoulders down.

Dean: "See? I know you better then you know yourself. There is nothing 14 years of wrestling with you can do to surprise me. I am Unstable and on the loose. You can't control or stop me. Many have tried and failed."

Jessica: "My old rival Jon Moxley has come back huh. You think after 14 years of being my rival I'm just going to let it go and let you win? You need to earn that honor honey."

Dean: "Take flight little bird. Stretch out those wings of yours."

He launches her over the top rope and right on top of Seth.

Jessica: "Oh my God. Are you all right?"

Seth: "Yeah. I'm good. Go get him don't worry about me. My knee is fine. I'm all good."

Jessica: "All right. I'm going to take flight all right. He's the one who's going to see little birdies though."

She leaps off of the top rope and nails Dean square in the side of the head with her knee pad and he goes down for the count. She pins him and her and Seth pick up the victory.

Seth: "Not bad for a come-back match."

Roxy: "I think it's safe to say that was awesome."

Seth: "I'd say it was awesome too."

Dean goes to stand up and ends up back on his butt in the middle of the ring again.

Jessica: "Do you need help walking out of here?"

Dean: "Actually, I just might need your shoulder to lean on if that's all right by you."

Jessica: "Yeah. It's cool. Go ahead and lean on me. I can handle you."

He leans his weight on her and she helps him walk out of the ring and into the backstage area. Now you know it had to be a good hit if Dean is letting someone help walk him backstage.

Roxy: "Dude, are you all right? You look more fucked up then normal."

Dean: "Thanks for noticing, babe. I got nailed in the head with Jess's knee pad. That shit don't feel very good. That was like bouncing off of Rollins out there."

Jessica: "I told you just because I'm a female don't mean I'm any softer to bounce off of."

Dean: "I know you're not and I'd never accuse you of being soft or bouncy. That knee is going to be the death of me. I swear to God."

Jessica: "Are you sure you're all right? You're taking a little bit too long to recover for my liking."

Dean: "Why? Am I getting heavy to hold up?"

Jessica: "No. You're not heavy at all. I can handle your weight. I'm more concerned about your well-being and you're health after that incident out there."

Dean: "I don't know what you're talking about. There was no incident out there. I'm not Charlotte going to cry to daddy because my nose is bleeding. That was just chicken shit on her part and she knows it."

Jessica: "Yeah. Well, not everyone saw it that way."

Dean: "I did. I totally saw it that way. You broke her nose on accident. It wasn't a vicious attack and she made it sound like she got jumped in the back alley and beat with a brick. It was a freak accident."

Jessica: "Yeah. A freak accident that they tried to tell me was caused by negligence on my part. How in the hell does negligence play into a freak accident?"

Dean: "I don't know. As far as I saw it, there was no negligence and there was no malice either. It was just one of those things where you misstep or miscommunicate and something goes wrong. You're no more of a danger to any of us then Rollins is."

Seth: "Thank you, I think you're on my side? I can't really tell with your tone there."

Dean: "Yeah. I've got your back as always, little brother. You know I will stand up for you and I will fight for you. If I thought for one second that you two were a danger I never would've agreed to that match out there. A mix tag team match is complicated enough without putting an extra risk out there."

Jessica: "Yeah. Considering that was the move that blew out my knee last time I was out there."

Dean: "That deadly knee drop to my head?"

Jessica: "Yeah. It wasn't all kneepad cracking and popping out there."

Dean: "OK, ouch. That just sounds bad."

Jessica: "It was horrible. I got over it though after about a year and a half of rehab and Cross Fit training to get it back into shape again. That's one thing I owe to Rollins. If it wasn't for Cross Fit and him kicking my ass every single morning I'd have taken twice as long to recover from that."


	24. Chapter 25

Dean: "Yeah. They are ready for us. They need this kind of revolution about right now."

We leave the arena and go back to our hotel.

Dean: "I need a 6 pack of Rolling Rock and about 12 shots of Jack stat."

Jessica: "I'm all over it. Let me get you up to the room and get you settled and then I'll go on a med run."

Roxy: "Sounds good. Remember, he can't take anything stronger then Tylenol due to his former addiction to blow and pills in the Mox days."

Jessica: "Yes mother. No Oxy and no mixing pills and alcohol either. I don't want you freaking out and ending up back at the hospital again."

Dean: "I'm not going to slide back into my pills and blow days and I sure as hell don't need a freaken Tylenol. That shit is for babies and does nothing for me what so ever. Now, get me a few lines or a bag of pot and I go numb instantly. I also get extremely crazy and start acting nuts."

Jessica: "Tempting, but I'm not trying to get you suspended."

Dean: "I know. I'm not trying to get suspended either."

She gets Dean settled into his bed and heads down to the store on the corner. I just sat there and took care of Dean grateful that he wasn't hurt any worse by that knee to the back of the head Jess delivered out there. Now, here's something I never told her or Rollins. I actually believe they are both extremely lucky they haven't been fired from the WWE for their actions. They have both been tried for being reckless and putting employees in danger. Now, do I believe my sister is a danger to herself or others? Hell no. I don't believe that for a minute. Do I believe Rollins taught her to be reckless and dangerous? Hell no. I don't believe that either, but I do believe they were both poorly trained and misrepresented out there. The people who trained them had no idea back then they would be using those same dangerous predicaments in the ring. Do I believe her and Rollins are risking everyone around them safety? Hell yes. I totally believe that and I totally believe Rollins could get her to do just about anything out there in the ring if it meant him giving her positive feedback and praise.

This had to be the reason why she took that leave of absence for so long. I believe she hurt her knee. OK, yeah it takes about 9 months or so to recover and rehab the damn thing before you can pass the strength test even. Hell, I barely passed that and I have two perfectly good genetically superior knees. It's a tough test and damn near impossible to do on your own. You have to have help and special training for it. I'd rather do that concussion test. Anyway, back to my theory. She left the WWE to go rehab her knee and pass the strength test. Ok, I believe that. I believe it 100 percent because nobody would fake an injury and put that bad karma out there into the universe. That's just stupid and it will come back on you times 3 if you wish bad things. So, yeah she legitamently hurt her-self and took time to recover. That's wonderful that she came back from an earth shattering career ending injury and came back twice as strong.

What I'm tripping on is how the hell, unless you're on serious drugs does that kind of rehab change your entire personality and turn you into some broken form of what used to be yourself? That's not Jess's angle usually. She comes back as the high flying rocker chick with a song in her heart and the wind under her wings and she lifts everyone's spirits and makes you just want to do anything on earth. You feel like you could do anything as long as she's in the ring and inspiring you. Now, it's like watching your dementia ridden grandma trying to form normal sentences without being distracted by random leafs blowing outside. It's sad and even grandma checks back into reality even though she doesn't actually know who you are anymore and she'll say "pretty" as she dances blissfully under the falling leafs.

But, like those falling leaves outside, Jess is just floating around aimless in a world of confusion. I don't even know what to say to bring her back to us. Dean seems to get through and she gets him. So, at least someone is her friend right now.

Meanwhile, at the store, Jess picks up Rolling Rock, Jack, Smart water and some Alieve for the morning after hangover cure that she swears by. It actually works too just don't take the Alieve with the drunk because it doesn't work that way. She asks the clerk for two bottles of Jack. One for Dean and the Honey Jack for her Dean doesn't really care too much for the Honey Jack. So, Jess is safe buying it for herself. She gets his smokes and gets back in the car. She stares at the cigarette carton like it's going to talk back to her and eyes the Honey Jack in the paper bag next to her along- side everything else.

Jessica: "Why must you taunt me like this? I can't smoke, drink and drive down the street. It's not going to work that way focus."

She shakes off the cobwebs and heads back to the hotel. Of course, she doesn't make it to the elevator before she's got the seal broken on the Honey Jack and is drinking straight from the bottle. She smiled as she slipped into a state of oblivion that she warned Dean and Roxy both about. She saved them from the edge, but here she was going off of it with a bottle in her hand and a cigarette in the other. She looked just like a stereotype that she never wanted to be.

Jessica: "Oh Dean-O. I got your stuff you wanted."

She shook the bag and raised her eyebrows like "You want this? It's all yours." Dean made a face of gratitude as he stretched out his arms in a welcoming motion.

Dean: "God bless you, my child. You bring me peace offerings. This will calm the storm inside my head. Many thanks beautiful."

He kisses Jess and she smiles even more proud of her actions. She crawls into the bed next to him and curls up on his chest like he's Seth and that's the most natural place in the world for her. I shake my head and crawl next to her. This is not going to go like Kenzie did. I can promise you all that right now. She's too far gone for that. If Dean keeps my sister from turning into a demented old Grandma, then I am all for it. Hell, if she wants to run down the street in her bra and panties to prove she's in reality knock yourself out.

Jessica: "I got Honey Jack."

She offers me the bottle and I take a drink knowing damn well I don't need to be drinking anything at all. Not after the insane battle with my alcoholism I had last year. It gave me a mental break down and almost cost me Dean and mine's relationship. If Maddie were here she'd stop me from making the biggest mistake of my career, but I needed to calm the storm inside my own head and try to bring myself to be on the same level of nuts these two are on. Dean is calm and cool and Jess is the most mellow she's been in a long time lying next to him. Seth would freak the hell out and call Shane about right now.

What the hell is Shane going to do? Seth isn't a Smack down Roster Superstar. He's on Raw and Jess is also on Raw. He can't help her with anything and Daniel Bryan? Yeah, you can forget that. Mick Foley might be helpful, but Stephanie would defiantly get rid of her again and she'd be back at square one all over again. The last thing Jess needs is Daniel Bryan's judgmental attitude bringing her further into her demented state.

Maddie knew something was up. I guess that's what made her come over to the hotel that night. She saw the three of us cozied up in the bed half drunk and intervened.

Madison: "Darling, have you lost your mind?"

Jessica: "Nope. For the first time in years I am totally thinking straight and I am feeling this bottle of Jack run through my veins healing everything that has been undone and broken inside of me."

Madison: "OK. If Jack is healing your broken everything why are you in bed with Roxy and Dean?"

Jessica: "Because Jack is healing everything that is broken in Dean too. It's curing his concussion as we speak and his arms feel good holding me. I miss Seth."

Madison: "Seth misses you too and he's not being healed by Jack. It's actually breaking him down further. You need to stop engaging in this reckless behavior of yours and focus on getting your career back. You spinning out of control just like Roxy were when we found her on the floor in the locker room rocking in the corner."

Jessica: "Oh, hell no. I am not that far gone. I had a few shots not the whole bottle. I had help with this."

Madison: "I'm sure you did. Dean getting kneed in the head wasn't you're fault and you're not a danger to anyone. If I for one second believed you were a danger to the people you worked with, you'd be gone. No questions asked. If I thought you were unable to physically go into the ring without someone hurting you I'd do the same thing. I have to protect you and take care of you. You are my little sister and I owe you that much. I can't watch you spiral down like a leaf blowing in the wind. It's sad."

Jessica: "You know what is sad? How much you sound like Daniel Bryan passing judgement on me and my situation like you have any clue what is going on inside my head. I haven't spoken to you in years and suddenly you want to be my best friend again and save me from drowning like you have the right to even speak my name after ignoring me and ignoring my pleas for help before. There were signs showing you what was happening with me and you chose to turn a blind eye to them. I called you and you chose to ignore the call or let it go to voicemail. You never read the text or opened the e mails. You were never home when I'd drive by and the letters piled up like old newspapers on an abandon stoop.


	25. Chapter 26

Jessica: "You know what is sad? How much you sound like Daniel Bryan passing judgement on me and my situation like you have any clue what is going on inside my head. I haven't spoken to you in years and suddenly you want to be my best friend again and save me from drowning like you have the right to even speak my name after ignoring me and ignoring my pleas for help before. There were signs showing you what was happening with me and you chose to turn a blind eye to them. I called you and you chose to ignore the call or let it go to voicemail. You never read the text or opened the e mails. You were never home when I'd drive by and the letters piled up like old newspapers on an abandon stoop. You are so blissfully ignorant that you'd rather work in a WWE corporate office behind a computer then come into the ring and compete. The stories are hot. I will give you that and the stories continue to pull in ratings making the shows even hotter and you give the Divas our props and acknowledgement. Hell, you even gave us two different belts. I give you props for that. I commend your honorable duties.

What I don't condone, is your judgmental attitude towards my way of dealing with my own personal stress that nobody else seemed to give a hot damn about. Dean is helping me deal and he is keeping me grounded. He's not judging me or asking me 150 questions. He doesn't give a damn if I get back in that ring again or not. He's not putting a corporate price tag on my friendship to keep the board at bay. He's real and he's here for me. He's my only tie to this Earth and he holds me to it. I won't let go of him no matter how hard you try to push me away from him. Roxy even takes care of me and she's in your boat."

Madison: "I'm not judging you or your situation. I am only trying to help you get better. I want to silence the voices and dull the ache. I want to take it all away so my best friend comes back to us. I thank you for your praise and I appreciate it, but I don't want it to come at the price of your sanity. You have to pull back from the edge. I can't lose you too."

Jessica: "Reality check. You're not losing me. Open your pretty little green eyes and look at me. Look deep into my blue eyes and see my soul. See the light that is burning there in my soul. See the flame that will burn always and brighter than any artificial light. See the spark that is causing me to follow that light. It's pure and it is intense and it is overwhelming at times, but it is showing me a bright new path. You have to understand the cause in order to follow the path. I understand that cause."

Madison: "Jess, you sound broken again. I get it. You want to follow your own path and your destiny is carved out of this spark that ignited this new passion inside of you that drives you to move forward and leap over those huge hurdles in your path. I get it. I get the cause and I see the path. You're light shines down on it always and lead me to understanding, but it is overwhelming and intense. I can agree with you on that point."

Jessica: "See? There is hope for you and your soul too. You stepped into the light, but you are scared to follow it. The burning may be too hot or too bright and seem artificial, but I assure you it is real and once you let it in it feels wonderful. It warms everything inside. It's not scary or crazy or lost. It's much focused and it has one path it follows and once cause it burns for."

Madison: "Dude, I can't bring back The Shield of Justice. Dean is on another brand. He's a Smack down Roster Superstar and Seth is a Raw Superstar with Roman and right now Roman and Seth are leading Raw down a very bright path of leadership. They can't drop us right now."

Jessica: "No. But they can fight the cause for Justice over there for you. All you have to do is reunite The Shield. Dean can still be on Smack down and he can still fight for the cause over there. Then both brands will be on a path to leading the way into the light."

Madison: "Really with the light? You're seriously on a kick with this soul flame idea."

Jessica: "Have you ever had an idea ignite a flame in your soul and drive you passed the point of normal passion?"

Madison: "Well, yeah. Actually I have had a soul flame drive me to succeed. That's how I ended up in the WWE writer's room. I knew I could inspire people from over there. That doesn't mean my in ring days are over. It just means I am expressing myself through another channel. Maddie still lives here and she still drives me to go out and wrestle once in a-while."

Jessica: "See? You totally understand what it is like to fight a never ending battle with yourself. You're fighting one right now. You can reunite The Shield one member at a time while still inspiring the world to watch your show. You can wrestle without going off on a corporate kick. It's just a matter of lighting your fire. Don't be afraid of the glow or the heat that warms your body. It's normal and it will cause you to rise with us and fight."

Madison: "I'm not afraid of the glow or the heat that warms me. I will fight the normal battle with you, but I am not broken or basking in your light."

Jessica: "Good. I'm not broken either. I am warm and fuzzy and perfectly content."

Madison: "All right, girl. I'm going to let you all rest. Give me the Jack and I will let you recover from this immense night of over indulging."

Jessica: "Good try. You're not getting my bottle, but I will recover from this night."

She kisses Madison on the cheek and gives her a warm hug. Madison accepts her hug and hugs right back while Dean joins in of course. He never misses an opportunity to hug someone.

Dean: "That was a beautiful reunion between you too. I think she really believes in our cause."

Jessica: "I hope so. I believe in it 100 percent. It's not just gimmick out there in the ring. I seriously want to make a new impression on the WWE Universe after leaving them for a year and a half."

Dean: "Yeah. Good luck with that. You know if you're out of sight and out of mind, they move on to the next young thing preaching about change and revolution in the world."

Jessica: "Yes. I've seen enough of it to understand how fickle the WWE Universe can really be especially under the Meek Man powers. They are seriously destroying the company and destroying any potential rise they once had. Stephanie has buried it so far under ash and rubble that it is going to be damn near impossible to build back up again, but we will raise from the ashes, my son. "

Dean: "Not tonight babe. Just rest and wake up refreshed in the morning."

Jessica: "That's not going to be a problem."

She snuggles up between Roxy and Dean and Dean pulls the covers up over all three of them.

Dean: "Three little peas in a pod all snug."

He pulls the covers up over his head and kisses Roxy. The next morning, Madison finds us all snuggled together in the bed.

Madison: "What the hell did you do last night?"

Jessica: "I fell asleep between my two best friends. It is possible to sleep without having sex you know?"

Madison: "Yes. I am aware you can sleep with someone without having sex. It just never happens when you're all three drunk."

Dean: "It happened last night and we were all three drunk. I'm not trying to rehash what happened with Kenzie. That was not something I ever want to feel again."


End file.
